


The Lost Get Found

by Katsnap



Category: Homestuck, Homestuck AU - Fandom, Humanstuck - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 32,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsnap/pseuds/Katsnap
Summary: His world was harsh and cold, and he wanted so desperately to escape it.Human!Gamzee x Reader





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this story on Deviantart and Ghosts of the Vanguard, but never posted it here. Welp. Here it is.

            _“Don’t you do it! Don’t you motherfucking **dare!!**_ ”

            _“Please, don’t fight with me on this!”_

_“Don’t do this to me, I **need** you!”_

_“I know…I’m sorry…”_

_**BANG!**_

            Bright indigo eyes shot open. The figure sat upright in the messy bed he laid in, his already ruffled hair even more disheveled and he was coated in sweat.

            “Mother…fuck, man…” he panted, running a hand through his hair, almost getting it tangled in the wild curls. It was that dream again. That same dream, he’s had for years now, ever since he was 16. He looked at the alarm clock and groaned. It was three in the morning. He flopped back on the bed, frowning as he stared at the ceiling. In his dream, there was always a girl. He knew he wasn’t human in the dream, because he had gray skin and horns and teeth and claws. But he just accepted that. The girl was human though. She had bright eyes and a smile that made his dream-self melt and she quieted the voices that whispered in his mind. He didn’t know what her name was, though. She knew his.

            It always ended with her death.

            Always.

            His heart seemed to break and all he saw afterwards was red…and then he would wake up.

            Gamzee bared his teeth in frustration. Why did this dream haunt him?! That girl?!

            He glared at the alarm clock again, before kicking off his sheets and leaving the bedroom, going to stand outside on the front porch. His home was run down and there were problems with it, but it was better than most of the houses on this side of town. He didn’t live in a very good area. Hell, he didn’t live a very good life. He had been involved in gangs, drugs, assaults of various natures and a homicide that was determined to be self-defense when he was younger. His slate wasn’t clean by any means.

            Especially since that homicide had been his own father.

            He reached up and touched the three long scars that ran across his face, from the top left temple diagonally to the bottom right part of his jaw. Caused by a beer bottle that had been broken. His father was in a rage and attacked him and his brother. The attack caused his brother to go mute for the rest of his life from an injury to his throat. Gamzee killed his father by beating his head in with a metal baseball bat before he could kill either of them.

            It haunted him for years afterwards. Still did at times.

            His brother had healed and he found a girlfriend, moving in with her and out of this part of town. Gamzee stayed. Stayed in the house they had lived in their entire lives. He grabbed a cigarette from the pack that was lying on the broken table beside the door and placed it between his lips, lighting it and inhaling deeply, holding it for a moment…then releasing it, the smoke exiting in a steady stream. For the longest time he smoked pot, tried heroin (that really fucked with his head and he stopped after one use), did cocaine for a little while, before the court forced him to get clean.

            Gamzee took another drag of the cigarette. He could hear the neighbors shouting and screaming at each other, like they always did. Could hear his other neighbors pounding it out through their open window. God that woman was loud. Police sirens echoed, people shouting. That was life in the hood. His life.

            He hated it.

            He hated every minute of it, every smell, every sound, even the taste of the cigarette on his tongue was sour.

            Most of all, he hated himself. Hated what he was, what he turned into.

            He forgot what it was like to even really…really _smile_ anymore. Something he was so well known for with his friends he _faked_ most of the time. His friends…god, his friends were pulling away. They were finding things in their lives that meant he couldn’t be around. Girlfriends, wives, children. Hell, even his best friend Karkat had a lady in his life, despite being the grouchy, bitchy ass that he was.

            Gamzee puffed on the cigarette for another moment, before grabbing his jacket from the hanger near the front door and pulling it on, pocketing the cigarettes and lighter, before locking the front door. Not that it did any good, really. He’d already been broken into several times living there. Granted he was usually home and gave the robber a good beat-down, but still.

            He figured a walk was in order to clear his mind. So he walked past the loud lovers next door and the screaming baby beside them, towards the lights of the main town. He knew what he must look like. Some delinquent thug, wearing loose pants and an open hoody with no shirt, his hair wild and scars to be seen everywhere. He really would look scary if he had his face paint on.

            Gamzee walked for a good mile to the town, cars passing by him as he walked in the streetlights. He passed a hooker on the street corner, who tried to get him as a client, another hooker that was with someone in an alleyway….passed by a group of gang wanna-be’s that eyed him as he passed by. Go ahead, he thought, make my night. He hadn’t had a good fight in a while. Maybe that’s what was needed to get rid of this excess energy. That, or maybe a good fuck. Maybe he should take that hooker up…then again, maybe not. He wrinkled his nose at the thought. He was never fond of them—his mother had been a hooker and after he turned four, she left him and his brother with their father. That might have been what started his abusive rages. Or maybe he was like that before, he didn’t remember too much really.

            He paused on a street corner to light another cigarette, watching the really late night partiers and clubbers walk around. Some were the rich, snobby folk that lived on the other side of town, some were just common, normal people. Others were like him. Outsiders, thugs. Freaks. He smirked a little as he took a drag. Freak. Yeah, that described him. He liked weird things. Did weird shit. Fuck, he could probably do the clown stint if it wasn’t for his background. He couldn’t really get a good job because of his background.

            Gamzee flicked his ashes, leaning against a streetlamp as he eyed a couple of girls passing by, admiring the ass of the one in too short, too tight shorts. They were probably around 18. Too young, in his opinion. Being 23, he wanted one that was close to his age, if he really had to choose. One his age, that wouldn’t judge him on his background or his looks….yeah, like that would happen. He terrified most girls that weren’t looking for a wild night.

            The girl’s friend noticed him and nudged her and she glanced back. They both hurried off, obviously nervous. He chuckled darkly, flicking his ashes again, before taking another drag. They were too cute. Fresh out of high school, trying to be sexy, but too awkward to really figure out how to attract a man.

            He watched the traffic of people pass by for a while, before he flicked his cigarette into the street and continued his walk. Towards the nicer part of town. It was quieter there and he liked the park there because it was peaceful. It wasn’t the rich part of town, but it definitely wasn’t the ghetto either.

            He passed through the sidewalks of the quiet neighborhood, looking at the nice, cozy houses with their clean yards. Very few of the houses looked run-down and the cars looked a little shoddy. But it was still a nice area.

            A dog barked from behind a fenced yard as he passed by and he barely glanced at it as he continued walking. He paused in front of a house that said FOR SALE. It wasn’t bad looking, nice little yard and front porch. It had been for sale for almost a month now and every time he passed by it, he’d stop and look at it. He’d snuck into it once to look at it. He really liked it. He just didn’t have the money to buy it. He turned his gaze and kept walking.

            He reached the park and sat down on a bench, resting his arms on his thighs, staring into the pond in front of him. He absently chewed on his lip piercing. He stayed there until the sky started to lighten up and the neighborhood and park began to wake up. He stood and stretched his stiff muscles. He had been there for…shit, two and a half hours, almost three. Gamzee ran his hand through his hair again. God, he was so fucking tired.

            Yawning, he stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets and started walking back home, passing by the people getting up at ridiculous hours to leave for work, earning some looks from a couple of them. They apparently never went to the bad part of town. There were worse looking people. At least _he_ bathed on a regular basis.

            Past the barking ankle-bitter.

            Past the morning newspaper person.

            Past the FOR SALE home.

            Through the town and back into the ghetto, to his home, ignoring the jeers from some of the thugs as he passed by. They didn’t dare start a fight with him. Most everybody in that part of town knew who he was. Knew what he could do, but every now and then a nobody liked to challenge him.

            Gamzee yawned again as he climbed on his front porch, his long legs easily going over the rotten step. He unlocked the door and shrugged off his jacket folding it over an old armchair as he walked to his room. He flopped on the bed after kicking off his old shoes and laid there for a long while, listening to the morning noises, before he drifted off to sleep.

            Maybe later he’d try to find something different to do. Maybe an actual job or…or maybe flirt with a girl and try to make it a serious relationship…

            Maybe save up…to get that house….

            Gamzee was asleep before the alarm clock switched to 6 o’ clock.


	2. Chapter Two

            Gamzee frowned as he looked at a store window. Every store, restaurant, dealership—anywhere, really—that he had stepped into and asked if they were hiring all said the same thing, ‘ _No and if we were, what do you think our customers would think seeing someone like you here?_ ’

            Non-discriminatory, his happy ass. He had even forgone his usual face paint (much to his discomfort) and wore the nicest clothing he had. Clean black jeans, a plain black shirt with the Capricorn symbol on it, sneakers and his jacket. Aside from the scars, he really didn’t look that bad. He even combed his wild mane of curly hair. It laid in loose curls around his face and reached the nape of his neck. Maybe he should get a haircut.

            Gamzee looked at the reflection in the window again. His reputation was really ruining things for him. He scowled a little and rubbed the back of his neck, looking away and continuing on. Well, there was only a few more areas to try, before he might have to resort to the back alleys. He inhaled deeply, before heading to the next shop.

            Maybe this one.

 

            (Y/n) looked up when she heard the doorbell ring as someone entered the art supply shop she had just recently gotten a job at. A customer, yes—

            A thug, was more like it. (Y/n) stared at him. He was tall—god, he was tall—at least 6’4, with loose curls around a sharp face that had three nasty looking scars across it. He was dressed in loose jeans, a black shirt that hinted at a hard body underneath and a faded jacket. His ears were pierced and he had a piercing in his right brow and in his bottom lip. He looked around for a moment, looking a little intrigued, before approaching the counter once he saw her. What was most striking about him were his eyes—she had never seen eyes that shade or intense of an indigo before. God, they were beautiful.

            “Hey,” he said. His voice was deep, a little rough, but…kind of sexy, actually.

            “Oh, um, hello. Can I help you?” she managed out, a little embarrassed that she had forgotten she was working.

            “Yeah, are you hiring by any chance?” he asked. (Y/n) paused for a moment. She really didn’t know. She had just been hired a month ago herself.

            “I’m not sure, let me check with the manager?” she said with a smile and he nodded.

            “Sure thing, sis.”

            (Y/n) smiled at him, before going into the back where her manager was.

            “Hey, Disciple?” She had thought it a weird name for someone to name their child, but whatever.

            “Yes, (Y/n)?”

            “Are we hiring?”

            “Yes, is there someone asking?”

            “Yeah.”

            Disciple stood and stretched, before following (Y/n) out. She liked looking at whomever was asking to be hired. It was one way she decided who worked there. She paused in the doorway when she saw who it was. She knew who it was. It was Nashir Makara’s youngest boy, Gamzee. She knew his brother, who was a sweet man, but Gamzee she got weird vibes from. He had more of his father in him than Kurloz, who was dating her eldest daughter. She honestly hated Nashir for what he did to her late husband, but she couldn’t bring herself to hate Kurloz or Gamzee for their father’s actions. Especially when she learned it was Gamzee that murdered Nashir just to save his and his brother’s lives.

            He looked up and his eyes widened a little when he saw her.

            “Ah…Disciple, uh…” he looked a little unsure and uncomfortable now. “You know what, never mind. Sorry for bothering you.”

            (Y/n) looked a little confused and looked at Disciple.

            “Now where do you think you’re going, Makara?” she said with a frown. “You’re looking for a job, aren’t you?”

            “…yes, ma’am,” he mumbled, avoiding looking at her.

            “Look at me, Makara,” she said sharply and he reluctantly lifted his gaze to hers. “You start tomorrow. Eight o’ clock sharp. Don’t be late. If I hear you’ve been smuggling, robbing or for god’s sake been in another fight, don’t think I won’t hesitate to fire you. Be on your best behavior.”

            The poor man looked startled and a little amazed.

            “Am I clear?”

            “Y-Yes ma’am! Thank you!” he exclaimed, looking like a miracle just happened. Disciple smiled a little at him.

            “I’m giving you a chance. Don’t blow it. Remember. Eight a.m. sharp.”

            “Of course,” he said, giving a slight grin, before turning and leaving.

            (Y/n) stared as the door closed behind him, then at her manager, who was smiling still. (Y/n) raised a brow.

            “That, my dear, is the brother of Meulin’s boyfriend,” she stated. (Y/n) blinked. She had met Meulin’s boyfriend before. He was a nice guy, real gentle with the deaf girl. They both communicated through sign language, which Meulin was trying to teach (Y/n) so she could keep up. “He’s had it hard. Probably harder than Kurloz. Gamzee’s had a lot of problems—drugs, gangs…you name it, he’s probably dealt with it.”

            “If you know his history, then why…?” (Y/n) asked curiously. Disciple looked at her, her olive green eyes observing the girl, before smiling.

            “Because in reality, he’s a sweet boy. He’s had very little to care for in his life, but I think if I help him a little, it’ll get him out of that ghetto and somewhere he can make something for himself. He’s a talented kid. Yeah, he’s got his problems with anger and violence, but what makes him different from the others is his heart. I think you’ll see. After all, you’ll be helping out with him!”

            “I-I will?”

            “You do work tomorrow, dear.”

            “Oh yeah…”

            “Whelp, back to work then, Kitty (Y/n). We’ve got a customer and I’ve got papers to finish. Nepeta will be here at four to let you go home.”

            “Okay.”

 

            Gamzee honestly almost couldn’t believe it.

            He had walked into the art store on a whim and low and behold _Disciple Leijon_ of all people worked there! The same woman whom his own father had torn her husband away from. And she hired him!

            His footsteps faltered a little. His brother was dating her eldest daughter, Meulin. He hadn’t seen his brother in…the better part of three years. Maybe he should go visit. Even just to say hi. He hesitated for a long moment, before heading towards the apartments. He hoped they hadn’t moved since then.

            He climbed the steps to the fourth floor, then walked down to apartment 410, hesitating again. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea—he and his brother had gone their separate ways on bad terms. He had still been smoking pot then and his brother had burned his stash, which led to a bad fight. Gamzee looked at the door for a long moment, before raising his fist and knocking.

            There was little sound inside and he was about to leave when the door clicked and opened, revealing a face very similar to his own, a little older and with slightly darker eyes. Dark brown hair that was curlier and slightly longer. A thin brow rose as their eyes locked. Gamzee gave a small, weak smile.

            “Hey ‘Loz…”

            He didn’t know what to expect. The door to be slammed in his face, maybe. Perhaps even a punch to the face. He didn’t expect his brother to pull him into a tight hug that shocked the hell out of him. Gamzee tensed for a moment, before he relaxed and hugged his brother back.

            “I’m sorry, ‘Loz…”

            The tall man pulled back and looked at his brother evenly for a moment, before stepping back to let his brother inside. Gamzee stepped inside a little uncomfortably, rubbing his arm as he looked around. The apartment hadn’t changed much and it seemed Meulin wasn’t home at the moment. Paintings were on the walls, a cozy couch settled in front of a flat screen in the living room. It was clean and smelled clean, unlike the mess he went home to.

            “It’s nice in here,” he murmured.

            ‘ _Yeah, the owner did renovations. Are you still living back at the house?_ ’ Kurloz signed to his brother.

            “Yeah…found a job at the art shop in town, though, so maybe I can get out…” he said a little absently. Kurloz paused.

            ‘ _Disciple hired you?_ ’

            “Pretty much,” he said, looking at his brother now. “Told me to be there at eight in the morning…said she’d give me chance, but I gotta stay clean and not in the drug sense.”

            ‘ _…speaking of clean…?_ ’

            “Yeah…I stopped. It was hard, but I did,” Gamzee mumbled. Kurloz smiled and nodded, signifying he was proud of that achievement. “It was after you left. I saw what it was doing and stopped.”

            ‘ _That’s a start, ‘Zee. That’s a start._ ’

            Gamzee gave a weak smile again. A start. Was that what that was?

            A start…

            A start to what, exactly?


	3. Chapter Three

            Eight in the morning came early, especially when one is unable to sleep.

            It took almost a pack of cigarettes and a beer to get him to finally pass out at three in the morning. He woke at seven, groggily dressing in jeans and a black shirt, yanking on his sneakers before he started the walk to the art store. He was still half asleep as he passed by a group of thugs that started to throw comments at him. He ignored them for the most part, replying by flipping them off. He wasn’t a morning person anyway.

            They didn’t like that much, but they didn’t pursue him.

            Fine by him. He didn’t need to lose his job before he even started it.

            A yawn left him as he turned down the street that lead to the shopping center where the art store was located. It was almost eight and he had left the house at seven-thirty. At least he wasn’t late, he thought as he stopped in front of the store, peering in. It wasn’t open yet. Gamzee leaned against the wall beside the store, watching the stores open sleepily.

            He heard footsteps approaching and looked over to see the same clerk that was in the store the day before. He took a moment to actually look at her. She was looking at the iPod that was plugged into her ears, her (color) hair pulled back from her face in a short ponytail. She was a healthy tan and a healthy size, curves in the right places, wearing jeans, sneakers and a t-shirt that was a little loose around her waist and a little tight across her chest. She wore a cute pair of wide-framed glasses on the bridge of her nose that magnified her already large, almond shaped eyes. They were a rich (eye/color).

            She was kinda cute, he had to admit, a lot cleaner and quite a bit different from the girls he usually associate himself with. Girls with tight clothes and even tighter bodies. Girls with too much make up and too little modesty. Nothing like this woman, who was soft in the right places, no make-up and…and…

            Aaaannd she caught him staring and was staring back with raised brows. She pulled one of the headphones from her ear.

            “Is there something on me?”

            “Yeah, clothing,” he said automatically. She blinked for a minute, before she caught what he was hinting at and she frowned, blushing a little as she pulled a set of keys from her pocket, turning to the store door.

            “Very funny,” she mumbled.

            “I thought it was,” he said with a small smirk. Her cheeks turned redder. Oh…oh this was just too funny. Ignoring the fact she looked adorable with a blush, of course. She was easily embarrassed! Oh man!

            She gave him a look, before unlocking the door and stepping inside. “Come on, Disciple won’t be here for another hour to officially open the store. You’re setting up with me.”

            “Right,” he said, stepping in behind her, letting the door shut as he followed. She led him to the back, where she put her small bag and iPod in a cubby hole, pointing out for him to find one and put his loose items in as well. Shit, all he had was his jacket and cigarettes, but he did so. She watched him from the corner of her eye. He knew the shirt was a little tight and he turned to her with a smirk.

            “See something you like?”

            “What, a dork with too many piercings?” she replied flatly. He was a little stunned and he must have looked the part because she gave a sly grin, before walking out to the front again. He followed almost in a bit of a daze. Well. He hadn’t been expecting that response. Maybe a blush and a reprimand, but definitely not some cheeky—

            “Are you going to stare at me all day, or actually work?”

            Gamzee looked at her for a minute, then at her hands. She was pulling out that day’s specials from under the counter. He shrugged and walked over to help her.

            “What’s your name, sis?” he asked.

            “It’s (Y/n),” she replied. “You’re Kurloz’s little brother, right?”

            “Yeah. Gamzee,” he said.

            “Gamzee…you certainly have interesting names, I’ll give you that,” (Y/n) said, smiling a little. “Kurloz, Gamzee, Meulin, Nepeta, Disciple…what an interesting little town!”

            “Trust me, this is about as interesting as you hope it’ll get,” Gamzee said, digging for a stray art pen that had rolled underneath the counter. (Y/n) eyed his backside for a moment.

            “Why’s that?”

            “You’re not from around here, are you?” He asked, lifting his head enough to look at her, a brow raised.

            “No?”

            “Didn’t think so. Trust me, sis, if weird names is what you think is interesting, best hope that’s all there is to it,” he said. “Where are you from?”

            “Across the country,” she said. “Now why do you say that?”

            Gamzee gave a short snort, sitting back on his heels as he pulled the pen out.

            “Don’t go to the other side of town if you value your pretty body,” he said, pushing to his feet. (Y/n)’s brows rose—what the hell did he mean by that?! What’s with these people giving cryptic answers? Apparently he caught her frustrated look and added, “It’s a bad part of town, (Y/n). Trust me, they would eat you alive and spit you out like garbage.”

            “Is that a common knowledge?” she asked.

            “Common fact is more like it,” he said, putting the pen with the others. “Everyone that’s lived here knows you don’t go to the ghetto unless it’s for drugs, sex, gangs or to kill someone.”

            (Y/n) looked a little startled by that.

            “What, never had a bad part of town growing up?”

            “Well yeah, where the coke heads lived, but never that bad…” she said.

            “Feel lucky. I’ve lived here my whole life,” he said, turning to her. “Lived in the ghetto myself, actually. I still do.”

            (Y/n) eyed him for a minute. ‘ _I can believe it_ ,’ she thought, turning back to putting up the sales signs. With the piercings and the tattoos on his arms…yeah. She could believe it.

            “You know, with the staring, I’m starting to believe you’re checking me out,” he smirked. (Y/n) blushed and looked away.

            “Believe away, doesn’t mean it’s true.”

            “I dunno, you seem to like looking at me.”

            “Sure are full of yourself, aren’t you?” (Y/n) drawled and Gamzee couldn’t help it—he grinned, flashing straight white teeth. Despite living in the ghetto, he was pretty diligent about his hygiene.

            “Maybe.”

            (Y/n) stared at him for a moment, blushing a little, before she looked away again. Damn. Why did he have to be so…so distracting?! This was going to make work hard…

            The little comments and teases continued for the next hour as they set up. (Y/n) trying, through her blushing or scoffing, to show him how things went, but it was hard when he made her fumble over her words or fingers or, god forbid, her damned feet. Why was she so clumsy? She was forever tripping or bruising herself or something damaging to her person.

            Gamzee couldn’t help but chuckle at the clumsy little woman. Well, not little, she was actually kind of tall for a girl, but whatever. She was cute in her bumbling, stumbling ways, her blushing making her round cheeks even more adorable and that pout she got when he made her blush made her look so damn kissable—

            Whoa there, Makara.

            None of that, not right now. There were too many people after his head to even consider it at the moment.

            Disciple finally waltzed in as Gamzee was helping to hang some new pieces of art, smiling when she heard him teasing (Y/n). The poor girl was red as a beet, her lip pushed out in a pout as she turned to her manager.

            “Makara, leave her be. No corrupting her,” Disciple said and the boy grinned wickedly.

            “You’re no fun, she blushes so well!”

            “Do not!”

            “You so do, kitten.”

            “Don’t call me that!!!”

            Disciple laughed as (Y/n) turned redder, irritation and embarrassment across her face. She knew (Y/n) hated to be called that with a passion.

            “Alright, alright, settle down. Gamzee, let (Y/n) finish that, you come here so I can show you how to work the cash register.”

            The tall man grinned and stepped down from the step ladder he was using, letting (Y/n) finish up. He winked cheekily at her and she stuck her tongue out at him in response, earning a deep chuckle from him.

            Too cute.

            “I’m surprised,” Disciple said as he approached her. He raised his brows in question. She nodded to (Y/n), “She’s normally not so…herself around new people. She’s usually shy and kinda quiet until she can feel you out, so she probably either has a good feeling about you or she can’t stand you.”

            “She’s a spitfire, I’ll give you that, Disciple,” he said, smirking a little.

            “Indeed, but she’s one of my hardest workers, so don’t you go upsetting her. She’s helped Kurloz and Meulin out a lot and we have a lot to owe her for that. The least I could do was offer her this job when she lost her last one,” she said. Gamzee looked at her curiously, then at the girl that was concentrating on making sure the paintings were straight.

            “How’d she lose her last job?”

            “Well…the manager wasn’t the best of people and….well, it ended with her punching him in the face before he fired her,” Disciple said. “If you want the full story, you’d have to ask her,” She added to his raised brows.

            “I’m just surprised she punched someone. She doesn’t seem the type to.”

            “She’s not, but she’s not some little girly-girl either. She can hold her own just fine if need be,” Disciple said. “So don’t get any ideas.”

            “I’m not, I’m not…okay, so one or two may have crossed my mind, but I won’t!”

            “Good, because if she hits you, it’s for a reason. Get it?”

            “Yes, ma’am.”


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm just gonna post this and call it a night. There's 26 chapters finished so far, annnnd I don't want to spend the next hour posting them, so. Yeah. I'll post them in increments. Enjoy.

            “ _So, what’s the new guy at work like?_ ”

            “How in the hell do you know about that?”

            “ _Um, friends with Nepeta, duh? Remember, she’s dating Kar(Y/n)?_ ”

            “Right, I forget at times,” (Y/n) drawled, flopping back on her bed.

            “ _Is he cute?_ ”

            “Sure, if you’re into thugs…”

            “ _Thugs?!_ ”

            (Y/n) chuckled a little, “Chill, it’s fine. Aside from the constant teasing I endured from him all day…he’s actually not that bad. Kind of perverted, but hey, he’s a guy. He’s really not that bad looking…”

            “ _…aaannddd?_ ”

            “Well, he’s tall—like 6’4 tall.”

            “ _Keep going._ ”

            “Dark brown hair, curly and kinda long. Tan skin. Smoking bod’ underneath his shirt…”

            _“Okay, aaannnddd?_ ”

            “The most _amazing_ eyes I’ve ever seen before. Bright indigo, god I’ve never seen eyes so intense before,” (Y/n) said, barely keeping from sighing.

            Okay, so for someone who lived in the ghetto, Gamzee Makara was pretty fucking hot, despite the piercings and tattoos and personality. Okay, maybe that was why he was hot.

            “ _Do I detect a bit of secret crush?_ ”

            “Fuck. No. He’s a perverted ass, Sam. He did nothing by tease me all day at work and Disciple didn’t help any.”

            “ _Maybe he likes you!!_ ”

            “He does that with anything that has tits and a vagina, Sam. He was flirting with _Vriska_ of all people. _Vriska!_ ”

            “ _Okay, so he’s a flirt. Look at Cronus! He’s a flirt and he’s been with his girl for four years now!_ ”

            “That’s Cronus, who is a greaser wanna-be, not a thug.”

            “ _Always have to look at the dark side of things, don’t you? Pessimist._ ”

            “Cheerful pessimist, get it right. How’s things on your side of the world? You actually for the courage to tell Kankri you like him yet?”

            “ _Ugh, please, don’t. He barely talks to me, I doubt he knows who I am._ ”

            “Come on, Sam!! I bet he does.”

            “ _Still not going to happen._ ”

            “Who’s the pessimist now?”

            “ _Bite my white ass, (Y/n)._ ”

            “Bring it over here and I will,” (Y/n) grinned, sticking her tongue out.

            “ _Haha, you’re NOT funny._ ”

            “You’re right, I’m hysterical.”

            “ _Fuck you._ ”

            “Nope, I’ll take a man, thanks.”

            “ _Gamzee?_ ”

            “Yeah—no!! NO! Damn it, fuck you Sam!!” (Y/n) shouted, blushing deeply.

            “ _You said yes!! You do like him!!_ ”

            “Shut up, I’ve only known him for a week!”

            “ _They say love has no time limits~_ ”

            “Grr, I’m going to get you back for that, Sam.”

            “ _Sure, sure._ ”

            “You’re evil.”

            “ _Love you, too~_ ”

            “Whatever. Good night, you dork. And tell Kankri you love him already!”

            “ _Will do—hey!!_ ”

            “Ha! Now you gotta!!”

            “ _Fuck you (Y/n), good night._ ”

            “Night.”

            (Y/n) grinned as she ended the phone call, letting the phone land on her stomach, staring at the ceiling. Her smile faded a little as she thought over what Sam said. She couldn’t be telling the truth, could she? After all, she was dealing with her own ‘love interest’ problems.

            Sam had fallen in love with a co-worker of hers over the months she had started working at a big restaurant industry. He mainly dealt with the paperwork that was involved in it, but they still worked together from time to time. Sam just wouldn’t gather up the courage to tell him she liked him. Like, at all.

            (Y/n) frowned a little.

            She couldn’t like Gamzee, not like that, could she?

            No, she thought, putting her phone on her end-table, standing and walking to the kitchen for a drink. No, she couldn’t. He was a thug, used to prostitutes and sluts, and she was far from that category.

            No, it was best she kept her distance and ignore the feelings she felt around him.

            It wouldn’t end pretty if she tried, anyway.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3

            Two weeks.

            He’s made it two weeks with no incidents.

            It was almost scary, really, that there hadn’t been any thugs trying to fight him, no gang trying to corner him…

            Again, scary.

            But, hey. He got his first paycheck! Gamzee immediately opened a bank account to put it in and only pulled out what he would need to get him by for the next two weeks.

            Two weeks.

            Two weeks of being around that sassy, saucy little kitten that he worked with, two weeks of teasing her, watching her blush and pout.      

            Two weeks of dealing with increasingly difficult mornings, waking up with a ‘problem’ that demanded attention, two weeks of dealing with a different dream that involved that mystery girl, only this time in a different situation.

            Two weeks.

            Who knew two weeks felt so short of a time?

            Gamzee yawned as he waited for (Y/n) to arrive to open the shop. He had gotten some decent clothing to wear to work, so he wasn’t wearing his ‘street clothes’ as the girl had kindly put it. He grinned a little to himself—she was a cheeky little cat, he’d give her that.

            “What has you grinning like a crazy man?”

            Speaking of whom…

            “Morning, kitten,” he drawled, smirking at her. She gave him a flat look. She really did hate him calling her that. She finally gave up reprimanding him for it, though, after three days.

            “For your information, I was just thinking.”

            “Really? Shocking news, didn’t think you had that much space in your head,” (Y/n) muttered, unlocking the door. Gamzee chuckled silently.

            “It was about you.”

            “Oh, lovely, don’t overload yourself,” she said, though he caught the blush on her cheeks. “Just what exactly were you thinking about me?”

            Gamzee paused for a minute, before grinning wickedly, deciding to tease the girl more. He leaned down until his mouth was by her ear and she turned even redder.

            “Just you, me and the bed-sheets.”

            Wow, new record on not only speed of redness, but intensity of redness. He’d have to mark this down.

            “P-P-Pervert!” she hissed, pushing the door open and hurrying to the back, a laughing Gamzee following her. She was pushing her bag and iPod into her cubby as he shrugged off his jacket lazily, her cheeks still bright red.

            “Why so red, kitten?” he teased.

            “Quit being an ass,” she grumbled.

            “Ooh, did I hit a sore spot?” he drawled. (Y/n) didn’t reply, which peaked his interest. “(Y/n)? Did I?”

            “…none of your business, Gamzee. Hurry up, Disciple has some new products we need to get out,” she mumbled, walking to the storage. Gamzee frowned—he had just been teasing her, like usual. Why did she take that so personally?

            A little bothered now, he followed her to the storage room, finding her pulling out new boxes.

            “(Y/n), did I upset you?” he asked. She didn’t reply, didn’t even look at him. A muscle twitched in his cheek and he walked towards her. She seemed to notice this because she turned and squeaked a little when he backed her against the shelves, his hands on either side of her. “(Y/n), answer me.”

            She turned her gaze away, frowning. “What does it matter? Just let it be.”

            “No, I was just teasing you, (Y/n). I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.”

            “You didn’t—just let it drop, Gamzee.”

            “No.”

            “Gamzee, please—“

            “ _No_ , (Y/n). Now tell me what’s wrong so I can fix this,” he said calmly. (Y/n) looked up at him, frustration crossing her face.

            “Why do you _care?_ You’ve done nothing but tease me and laugh at me since you started working here!”

            “Because—” He faltered for a moment. “Because I like you.”

            (Y/n) stared at him, her cheeks reddening. “You lie.”

            “No. I think you’re cute and cheeky and I like that.”

            “I’m nothing like what you’re probably used to!”

            “You’re right, you’re not. That’s why I’m attracted to you,” he said, raising a brow at her.

            (Y/n) stared at him, turning redder by the minute and she sputtered something before falling quiet again.

            “….please, what was it about what I said that made you so upset?” Gamzee asked softly. (Y/n) was silent for a moment, before she sighed and looked away.

            “I…I like you, too. I don’t know why, because everything about you makes everything in me scream to run, but something else in me just…just wants to be _around_ you and it’s _frustrating_ , especially when you don’t know it and _tease_ me about it!”

            Gamzee regarded her silently for a long, quiet moment that made her shift uncomfortable beneath those intense indigo eyes.

            “…I’m sorry,” he said softly. “I’ll be honest, I kind of wanted to keep you at a distance, for a while at least. I didn’t want you involved in my life, in what it’s like right now, because I don’t want you hurt. But it seems that’s all a moot point, because I don’t think I could keep away from you.”

            (Y/n) said nothing, listening to him, watching him quietly, which was very unlike the usually peppy, tal(Y/n)ive girl.

            “I really didn’t mean to hurt you feelings, (Y/n).”

            “….it’s fine, Gamzee,” she mumbled, looking away.

            “How about I make it up to you?” he offered. She looked at him, raising a brow.

            “And how’s that?”

            “Maybe lunch?” he suggested with a smile—not a smirk, a smile. “My treat.”

            (Y/n) looked at him for a moment, trying to find any deceit in his eyes, but found none and she smiled a little in return.

            “Alright. Sure.”


	6. Chapter Six

            Her heart was in her throat.

            There he was, his head tilted down at the papers on the desk, those red-brown eyes flickering across the surface. His hair, a chocolate brown, was gently wavy, combed neatly around his face and cut to a neat point at the nape of his neck. He wore his signature red sweater and black slacks, his long, thin fingers trailing across the papers.

            Oh God, she couldn’t do this.

            There’s no way this would work out, she just _couldn’t_ —

            “Yes, Sam?”

            She almost jumped out of her skin when he addressed her.

            “Oh, u-um…i-it’s um…well, I….”

            He lifted his gaze to hers, observing her quietly.

            “What is it?”

            “It’s just…never mind, i-it’s not important,” she said, waving it off with a deep blush, turning to walk off.

            “Surely it is if you came to me,” he said before she would turn away.

            “Well, kind of. To me. Maybe. Oh, I can’t do this…” Sam groaned, pressing her hands against her face. Kankri’s brows rose as he set the papers on the table, walking over to the girl.

            Truth be told, the woman interested him. She was a hard worker, which he appreciated and she knew the rules when it came to the restaurant and to dining and cooking. She wasn’t bad looking either, curvy with luscious dark curls that fell down her back. Her skin was a rich tan, her dark hazel eyes curious and eager to work and learn. Right now, though, they looked embarrassed and wary, her cheeks red as she chewed on her bottom lip.

            “Sam, please tell me, I’d be more than happy to help you,” Kankri said.

            “…I…I don’t know if you can help me with this…it’s…kind of personal and I was hoping for an answer….” She mumbled.

            “Well…I may not be the best for this, but maybe I can listen?” he offered.

            “No, it’s stupid, I’m sorry for bothering you Kankri,” she said, shaking her head and backing away, turning and hurrying off, leaving the mildly confused man behind.

            Sam spent the rest of the day berating herself for her stupidity. She felt stupid and she felt embarrassed by her own inability to stiffen her upper lip and just _say_ it. She knew if she didn’t, one of the other girls there that had been eyeing him would surely find themselves in front of him flirting and trying to go out with him. And they would probably have a better chance. They were skinnier and prettier and a hell of a lot more confident than herself.

            She slammed a pot onto the stove, making her coworker jump beside her and look at her oddly.

            “Now ith there a reathon for that?” the male asked, looking at her over his dual-colored glasses. The man was really into anything bi-colored or bi-numbered. Hell, even his eyes were bi-colored. He had a deep brown eye and a bright blue eye. Apparently it was a trait that ran in his family because his father and older brother had heterochromia too. He was known for wearing two colors at all times. He was also known for being a bipolar asshole with a superiority complex and a hacker, but he really wasn’t too awful of a person to be around. He worked at the restaurant as a side job. It took a while to get used to him and definitely took a little bit to understand him because of his lisp.

            “Yes, Sol, there is. I’m stupid and cowardly and can’t make up my god damn mind if I should even tell someone I like them!” Sam hissed, tossing some olive oil in the pan as she turned up the heat, swirling it to coat the inside of the pan.

            “Thimple. Go up to him, pull him into a kisth and tell anyone who protesth to kisth your asth,” he said matter-of-factly.

            “Not that easy,” she scowled. “I’m not skinny, or pretty or that damn confident in myself.”

            “You’re right, you’re not,” he said, continuing to slice tomatoes. “You’re healthy, you’re beautiful and I’ve yet to thee you back down from a challenge. Don’t think about thothe other girlth, Tham. It’ll only make it theem worthe for you.”

            “….thanks, Sol,” she mumbled, her cheeks red from his comment. He really could be a nice guy, when he wanted to. “What’s the catch on the confidence boost?”

            “You take over my thift tonight.”

            “Knew it.”

 

 

            “ _And you just walked away?! Gah, Sam you were so close!!!_ ”

            “I know, I just…I can’t do it! For one thing, I’ve seen him turn down Latula, of all people, probably one of the prettiest bad ass girls around! I can’t stand up to that!”

            “ _Maybe he’s not into bad ass girls okay? Maybe he likes pretty girls that are humble but have a back bone?_ ”

            “Hm, wonder where you could find one around here?” Sam drawled.

            “ _Oh, stop it. Quit putting yourself down, damn it. You’re pretty and you’re smart and funny and sassy as hell! That’s sexy to a guy!! Fuck, look at Gamzee of all people! Look at what he told me!_ ”

            “That you were a cheeky little kitten with big breasts?”

            “ _Funny._ ”

            “I’m rather proud of it myself,” Sam sniffed, though she couldn’t help but grin. If there was anyone around that knew how to cheer her up, it was (Y/n). She wasn’t her best friend for nothing, after all. “Have you guys actually gone out yet?”

            “ _Not officially, no. He says he wants to wait a little bit to see how this plays out before he takes it to that step. So right now we’re just friends that like each other._ ”

            “Awe, that’s sweet. And kind of concerning, what’s he waiting to see?”

            “ _I guess to see if I change my mind or something. Maybe there’s some big deal going on in the ghetto, I don’t know. He won’t tell me._ ”

            Sam frowned a little bit. She had asked around after she found out who (Y/n)’s coworker was and she hadn’t heard anything pretty either. He was violent and unpredictable at best, he had been into drugs until lately and was known for beating people almost to the point of death, yet the police rarely did anything to him. But she would take (Y/n)’s word on him—if he wasn’t as bad as he seemed, then he wasn’t. She’d yet to doubt her judge of character yet. Why should that change now?

            “Well, just be careful, okay?”

            “ _Aren’t I always?_ ”

            “No.”

            “ _Aren’t you just a bundle of happy thoughts? Anyway, you should listen to Sollux. Asshole he may be, he still holds a valid point and you need to make a move if it’s going to happen at all! Okay? Who knows, maybe he likes you back!_ ”

            “Yeah. Maybe,” Sam scoffed, sitting down in her desk chair.

            “ _Girl, you are the most negative-minded person I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting._ ”

            “You’re welcome,” Sam said absently, pulling up her e-mail on her laptop. “It’s just how I am, (Y/n), deal with it.”

            “ _I’ve dealt with it since ninth grade. I’m tired of dealing with it._ ”

            “Oh well….huh.”

            “ _Huh what?_ ”

            “I got an email.”

            “… _okay? From who?_ ”

            “Kankri.”

            “ _Another business meeting?_ ”

            “No,” Sam said, skimming over the message, her cheeks warming. “He wants to have a personal meeting. Dinner with him tomorrow at six. He wants to talk to me about something he hasn’t been able to at work.”

            “ _Maybe this is your chance, Sam!! Oh my God, this is a sign!!_ ” (Y/n) squealed over the phone.

            “Don’t read into this too much, (Y/n), it’s probably nothing like that.”

            “ _Oh stop being such a spoil sport! Where’s he taking you to?_ ”

            “A really fancy restaurant. Oh man, I don’t have a nice enough outfit for that!”

            “ _Go ask Kanaya for help then. You know how she loves dolling people up._ ”

            “….that’s half the reason why I don’t want to. I hate being a Barbie doll.”

            “ _But it’s necessary, so do it before I call her myself._ ”

            “You wouldn’t dare.”

            “ _Try me. Well, I gotta go. It’s late and I have a double shift tomorrow. Gamzee has to leave early for something, so I’m working all day._ ”

            “Alright.”

            “ _I better get a call tomorrow night!_ ”

            “Yes, love.”

            “ _Good. Night._ ”

            “Night,” Sam sighed, hanging up the phone, letting it drop onto the desk, looking at the email again.

            **_Dear Samantha,_**

**_I understand that this might be rather abrupt, but something came to my attention today that I would like to discuss with you privately. I would like to meet you at the Capitol’s Palace at 6 o’ clock tomorrow evening. Please dress accordingly. I’ll be waiting out front._ **

**_Sincerely,_ **

**_Kankri Vantas_ **


	7. Chapter Seven

            “Now I remember why I rarely go to the Maryams. Their tendency to pull me into a fashion spree,” Sam muttered, carrying a bag each in her hands that were filled with clothing. One of them held the dress she would be wearing that night. It was a nice, semi-formal gown of a deep red, the fabric a little glittery. It had a turtleneck and no sleeves, a small diamond cut out right above her breasts and it reached her knees. She had a pair of red strappy heels to wear with it. It was beautiful and far dressier than anything she had ever owned before, but whatever.

            She hated dressing up and she really hated dresses.

            Why was she doing this again?

            …oh yeah, because of the faint hope that maybe, maybe, this will turn out good.

            “Damn you (Y/n)….getting my hopes up…” she mumbled as she unlocked her front door, stepping in and dropping the bags on the floor, walking to the kitchen for a drink, pausing long enough to hit the play button on her answering machine.

            “ **You have three new messages.** ”

            “No shit, Sherlock,” she mumbled, pouring a glass of apple juice.

            “ **First message.** ”

            “ _Hey, Tham, it’th Tholluxth. Damien thaid don’t bother with tomorrow’s thift, he’th got you covered tho you can do whatever it wath you were planning. Talk to ya later._ ”

            “ **Next message**.”

            “ _Sam, it’s (Y/n), when you get a chance, give me a call, ‘kay? I got something I need to talk to you about._ ”

            Sam looked at the answering machine. Well, that was disconcerting. (Y/n) never sounded like that unless she had been worried about something. As she reached for the phone, the last message played

            “ **Last message**.”

            “ _Hello Samantha, I’m sorry if this seems a little sudden_.”

            Sam froze. It was Kankri.

            “ _I…damn it, I can’t do this. I’ll see you tonight, Sam._ ”

            “ **There are no more messages.** ”

            Sam stared at the answering machine, her heart racing a little. What had he been calling her about? What couldn’t he tell her? Damn, this was going to haunt her mind for the rest of the day. She cursed softly and picked up the phone, punching in (Y/n)’s number to find out what was going on with her.

            “ _Hello?_ ” Her voice seemed off.

            “Kitty? What’s the matter?”

            “… _it’s Gamzee, Sam._ ”

            “What about him?”

            “ _He’s…oh, Sam, he’s in jail!_ ”

            “ **What**.”

            “ _He got in a fight today—at work, during lunch, a group of guys ganged up on him and-and just attacked him! By the time the police got there they were all out, but even though he was just protecting himself they arrested him! They wouldn’t listen to him or me, and I saw the whole thing!_ ”

            “(Y/n), calm down. What started the whole thing?”

            “ _W-Well, we were outside for lunch, just kind of goofing around a little and this group of thugs walked up and they started to throw insults at him. He ignored them, but he stopped smiling and God Sam, the look in his eyes was just…it was so cold and evil. He told me to go inside and they noticed me and they started throwing jabs at me that were so embarrassing. I normally would just blow them off, but they **grabbed** me! I had never been so humiliated in my life! Gamzee was angry, and he started throwing insults back at them that pissed them off and they jumped him…_”

            “You told the officers this?”

            “ _Yes! They wouldn’t believe me! They just said he’s been in trouble far too many times! They’re arresting him when he was just protecting me and himself!_ ”

            “Alright, calm down. Call Disciple and tell her everything that happened, she’ll get things straightened out. Get ahold of Kurloz and Meulin. I think I know someone who can help out with this.”

            “ _Thank you Sam. I’ll do that._ ”

            Once (Y/n) hung up, Sam looked up a number and pressed the call button, raising it to her ear as it rang.

            “Kankri? It’s Sam. Do you still work law cases?”


	8. Chapter Eight

            “You must be joking.”

            Kankri Vantas frowned deeply at the pleading face of his co-worker—and secret crush—Samantha.

            “Not at all, look I know that his dad did some pretty horrible things, but Gamzee’s innocent, okay?!”

            “I’m also saying he has a bad background, Sam. He’s had a lot of problems with the law in the past and one good deed doesn’t atone for all that!”

            “He was protecting (Y/n) and himself!! He hasn’t had any incidents in over three years; that has to mean something!” Sam exclaimed, slamming her hands on the table. Kankri looked at her coolly for a moment, before sighing and running a hand through his neat hair.

            “I just don’t know, Sam…there’s history between us and that can be used against us in the court—“

            “But it’s worth a _try_. Okay? I can’t go to (Y/n) and say, ‘Oh well, better try again.’ I can’t do that to my best friend!”

            “I’m not saying to! I just don’t want this to end badly for everyone!” He replied.

            “Please, Kankri? For me at least?” she pleaded, looking at him with those wide, hazel eyes and he knew he couldn’t push her away.

            “…alright. I’ll try.”

            “That’s all I’m asking. Thank you. I’m sorry this had to cancel the dinner tonight,” she said, looking apologetic. He shrugged as he grabbed his coat.

            “We’ll reschedule. Let’s get to the jailhouse. Will your friend and Disciple already be there?”

            “Yes. Thank you again, Kankri.”

            “You’re welcome. Let’s go, then.”

 

            (Y/n) was chewing her nails, standing outside the jailhouse when a red Volvo pulled up in front and Sam climbed out of the passenger side.

            “Sammy!” She hurried over and hugged her friend.

            “Any news?”

            “They have him in a holding cell right now, they were waiting for his lawyer.”

            “Well, he has one now,” an unfamiliar voice said and (Y/n) looked over to see a man in a red sweater coming around from the driver’s side.

            “This is Kankri Vantas,” Sam said. “He’s a part-time lawyer when he isn’t working at the restaurant.”

            “Did not know that, but I am quite grateful for it,” (Y/n) said, shaking his offered hand. “We should let them know that you’re here then.”

            “After you,” he motioned and (Y/n) turned, going back inside.

            “Disciple! Disciple, we have a lawyer for him!” she called, going up to the woman dressed in olive green. She looked over and blinked a little.

            “Kankri. What a surprise.”

            “Indeed.”

            She turned to talk to the policewoman sitting behind the desk, who nodded and pressed a buzzer. A deputy came out to greet them, eyeing them all intensely.

            “So, you’re his party?”

            “We are. I’m his lawyer,” Kankri said.

            “…very well, then. You know of his charge?”

            “I do, as I also know the witness’s claims.”

            “...you know it’s going to be a hard case. He’s had a lot of problem—“

            “I am more than aware of Mr. Makara’s past problem, Deputy Ampora,” Kankri drawled coldly. The deputy paused for a moment, before he grunted and turned, leading Kankri to the back.

            “Disciple, how do you know Kankri?” (Y/n) asked curiously. She smiled at her.

            “His father was my late husband. I raised him and his brother since they were very small.”

            “….where the hell was I with all this news?”

            “Probably off in lala land, thinking about a certain someone,” Sam said, earning a blush and a glare from (Y/n). Disciple smirked a little bit. “Has Kurloz and Meulin showed up yet?”

            “No, they’re on their way, though. If need be, Kurloz offered to supply bail money,” she said with a frown. “Let’s hope it doesn’t lead to that and Kankri can convince the police to let him go home until his court date.”

            “…he shouldn’t be here in the first place,” (Y/n) said sadly. Sam wrapped her arm around her friend.

            “I know (Y/n). We all know.”

            “…perhaps I should tell you a little more about Gamzee,” Disciple sighed softly. “When Gamzee was still small, his and Kurloz’s mother left their father, Nashir. I don’t remember the woman’s name, I’d only met her once. She was a prostitute and had fallen in love with Nashir. However, Nashir’s mentality wasn’t…all straight. By the time she had Gamzee, he had cracked, so to speak. She couldn’t handle his rages and the fights they had, so she left. Left Nashir, left her two young children and apparently disappeared off the face of the planet, because no one’s seen or heard from her since then.

            “Things went downhill from there. Nashir drank a lot, and he’d lost his temper on more than one occasion with Gamzee and Kurloz. He’d beat them, scream at them…the boys really only had each other until Gamzee became friends with Karkat and Kurloz met Meulin. Kurloz raised Gamzee, since their father wouldn’t—or couldn’t—and he stole or sold drugs to get them by. Gamzee got addicted to drugs at a young age. Too young. It was pot, mainly, but he experimented with other drugs. Anything to numb himself and make dealing with his father and life easier.

            “When Gamzee was sixteen—Kurloz was nineteen—Nashir snapped completely. He broke a bottle and used it to slash Gamzee’s face, before he turned on Kurloz. He nearly killed Kurloz by catching him in the throat. It’s why he can’t talk anymore. Gamzee, desperate to save his brother and himself from his father, found an aluminum baseball bat and hit Nashir over the head with it. He didn’t stop until the police sirens were heard.

            “They never charged him with the death of his father because it had been out of self-defense for himself and his brother. But he wasn’t ever really the same. He picked up his father’s darker tendencies. He joined gangs. Robbed people. Sold and bought drugs. Bought nights with woman for pleasure. It wasn’t until he had a fight with his brother three years ago that he realized what he was doing to himself. What he was doing to his brother and his friends. So he went cold turkey on the drugs. Stopped drinking and buying prostitutes. Broke off with the gangs. But he also cut off ties with everyone he knew. He never said why. Just said it was for the best for now.”

            It was quiet as (Y/n) and Sam listened to Disciple. The woman sighed softly and ran her fingers through her long, curly hair.

            “He struggles with problems with his anger, he is known to get violent when enraged, but he tries his hardest despite all that. I know because I’ve seen it. I…truth be told, Karkat abandoned Gamzee after what Nashir did to his father. There was a lot of resentment held for his father’s actions. I held that same kind of hatred for a long time until Meulin got together with Kurloz.”

            “What…what did Nashir do?” (Y/n) asked hesitantly. Disciple’s expression saddened.

            “Nashir murdered my beloved husband before he tried to kill his own children.”

            It was silent for a long moment before she continued.

            “Kassim…Kassim was a loving soul. He knew what those boys were being put through. He had gone…to try and reason with Nashir. To have him take the boys for a while, so he could find help for himself. They had been friends at one point in time, but…Nashir wouldn’t have it. He took that same bottle that he used to slash Gamzee’s face and Kurloz’s throat…and stabbed Kassim. Multiple times in the stomach and chest, until Kassim’s cries were silenced. Kassim had just enough energy left to call the police before Nashir turned on Gamzee and Kurloz. He died in the hospital…” A tear slid down Disciple’s cheek. “Kassim was my heart and soul, even though we married after we both had had children. I wish my time with him have been longer.”

            “I’m sorry, Disciple,” (Y/n) said softly, resting a hand on her arm. She gave (Y/n) a small smile and wiped her eyes.

            “It’s alright. I thought you should know…after all, you love him, don’t you?”

            (Y/n) reddened, “Well, I wouldn’t go so far as to say love…”

            Disciple chuckled a little, “Give it time. I think, in a way, (Y/n), Gamzee was looking for help without ever realizing it. Can you give him that help he needs?”

            (Y/n) looked at her for a moment, before saying softly, “I can try.”

            Disciple smiled at her, then looked at Sam with a sly smile, “I heard from a certain kitten you may or may not have certain feelings for a step-son of mine.”

            Sam blushed and smacked (Y/n)’s arm. “(Y/n)!!”

            “What?” (Y/n) grinned a little at her. “She asked and I wasn’t going to lie to her.”

            “Kankri’s a sweet boy. True, he’s a little….”

            “Stiff?” (Y/n) offered.

            “…uptight, but he did everything he could for Karkat and my girls after Kassim died. He worked to get his lawyer’s degree to protect others from going through what he and his brother dealt with—what Gamzee and Kurloz _lived_ with. He’s turned away every love interest because he’s afraid of his own children going through the pain of losing a father. But…Sam, I think you might be able to change that. I’ve heard him bring you up quite a few times when he’s not paying attention,” Disciple smiled slyly. Sam blushed again. He talked about her? Seriously?

            (Y/n) gave a sly grin to her friend, “See? Told you he may have similar feelings for you~”

            “Stuff it, _kitten_.”

            “I get called that at _least_ thirty times a day by Gamzee. Doesn’t bother me anymore.”

            “Alright, girls, let’s be friends.”


	9. Chapter Nine

            “So the court date’s in two weeks.”

            “ _Yeah.”_

            “’Till then, you’re under house arrest.”

            “ _Yeah.”_

            “Oh, stop with the one word answers, Clown-Face. It could have been a lot worse if Kankri hadn’t taken your case when he did. You could still be sitting in that cell.”

            There was the sound of a lighter flicking on the other line and (Y/n) wrinkled her nose. She wasn’t fond of smoking. She heard him take a deep drag, hold it for a moment, before letting it leave his lungs again.

            “ _I wouldn’t have been there at all if I had just shut up and taken you inside._ ”

            “Gamzee, shit happens. They probably would have just followed us in and then property damage would have been added in.”

            “ _Always gotta look on the bright side of things, don’t ya kitten?_ ”

            “Always,” (Y/n) hummed, lying back on her bed. Gamzee had been released after almost six hours in the holding cell, much thanks to Kankri’s excellent communication skills, along with her and Disciple being witnesses to the event. They set the court date to determine if he would be punished or not for two weeks. (Y/n) gave Gamzee her number so he would at least have someone to talk to while he was stuck at home for two weeks. He called her after a day of boredom.

            “ _It’s going to be a long two weeks, you know. You should let me come visit and keep your bed warm,_ ” Gamzee said.

            “You’re obviously feeling better if you’re making suggestions like that,” (Y/n) said, picking at her nails.

            “ _Can’t help it when I’m talkin’ with ya, kitten._ ”

            “Sure you can’t, just like Karkat can’t help raging during video games.”

            “ _Come on, it’s pretty fucking funny when he gets going._ ”

            “He’s loud as hell. I had to mute him after five minutes.”

            “ _Bet he appreciated that._ ”

            “He sent me a message after five minutes when he realized I wasn’t responding to a question he asked.”

            “ _What did he say?_ ”

            “He said to stop being a little asshat and unmute him so we could finish the damn match.”

            (Y/n) smiled when she heard Gamzee chuckled. She was glad to hear it again, despite how much it had enraged her when they first met. Now it was reassuring to hear.

            “ _That’s Karkat…how is he, by the way?_ ”

            “Well, he heard about what happened. He didn’t think it was right for them to arrest you either. At least that’s what I picked up around the cursing. He’s worse than you are.”

            “ _I can be much worse._ ”

            “I can only imagine.”

            “ _You better hope you only imagine it. If I sound worse than Karbro, then it’s time to head in the other direction._ ”

            “That so?” she said. Another long drag and release of smoke.

            “ _Yeah._ ”

            “Aaannd, we’re back to the one word answers. That’s really not like you, Gamzee. That’s more of Equius’s thing, though his excuse is Nepeta talks enough for both of them.”

            “ _I’ve got problems with my temper. As you saw the other day._ ”

            (Y/n) sighed softly. He wouldn’t let her get close, would he?

            “Is that why you tried to push me away?”

            “ _Partly._ ”

            “And the rest?”

            “ _I’ve got a bad rep, kitten. I’ve done a lot of bad things, been with some really bad people. I don’t want you hurt. Is that too much to ask?_ ”

            “Perhaps not, but even so, your rep doesn’t make you who you are. Not who you are now, Gamzee. I know that now.”

            “ _Please, don’t push the matter anymore, (Y/n). Okay?_ ”

            (Y/n) sighed again, shutting her eyes.

            “Yeah. Alright.”

            “ _Thanks, kitten._ ”

            (Y/n) smiled a little bit. The nickname was growing on her.

            “Sure thing, Gamzee.”

 

 

            Gamzee sighed softly as he took another hit off his cigarette, leaning against the broken table on his porch. He was sporting a black eye, but that was all the damage he had taken in that fight against those thugs. He hadn’t wanted (Y/n) to witness that—to see just what he could do and that’s what ended up happening anyway.

            “ _What are you going to do these next couple weeks anyway?_ ” Her voice made him smile a little—she really had no clue how sexy her voice was to him. Much less what it did to him.

            “Behave myself. Maybe think about you, in bed, naked under the sheets…”

            “ _Gamzee, you said behave yourself!!_ ”

            He laughed, he could just imagine that pretty pink blush across her cheeks right now.

            “Sure, behave myself legally. Doesn’t mean I can’t have some fun with you.”

            “ _You’re such a prick.”_

“I don’t hear you complaining~” he sang, grinning as he took another hit off his cigarette.

            “ _Stuff it, Makara._ ”

            “Sure thing, kitten, where at?”

            “ _Ugh, you know what I meant!_ ”

            “Yup, you want me to go over there, strip you naked and have my way with you all night, right?”

            There was silence on the line and he was pretty sure she was blushing pretty damn hard right now.

            “… _You’re nothing but a teasing ass, Makara._ ”

            “So you actually do want that?”

            “ _I never said that!_ ”

            “But you hinted at it.”

            “ _Did not! Agh!_ ”

            Gamzee chuckled again as he flicked his cigarette into the street, turning to go inside his house.

            “So what you wearing, kitten?”

            “ _That’s rather inappropriate of you to ask that, Gamzee._ ”

            “But you’ll tell me anyway, right?”

            “ _Hm. I’m wearing an oversized t-shirt and underwear._ ”

            “That it?”

            “ _That’s it._ ”

            Gamzee grinned as he sat down on his bed, moving to lean back against the wall it was pushed against.

            “What kind of underwear?”

            “ _Jesus, what is this, a phone sex hotline?_ ”

            “Maybe~”

            (Y/n) sighed and Gamzee closed his eyes.

            “ _They’re silk. Black silk bikini underwear._ ”

            “No thong?”

_“I have no reason to wear mine.”_

            “Wait, so you actually have thongs?”

            “ _Yes, Gamzee, I do. I only wear them if necessary._ ”

            “Can I make it necessary?” He grinned. So the kitten had a bit of a dirty side. He was liking this a little.

            “ _Really, Gamzee?_ ”

            “Yup. How thin is the shirt?”

            “ _It’s not see through, if that’s what you’re thinking. It’s a regular cotton shirt that I sleep in._ ”

            “Aw, you’re no fun.”

            “ _I am the definition of fun, Mr. Makara._ ”

            “Yeah, Sex Kitten.”

            “ _Fuck you, Makara._ ”

            “I’m open and willing~”

            Gamzee grinned as she sputtered, trying to come up with a retort for that.

            “I’ll leave that option open for ya, kitten, if ya ever need someone to warm your bed,” he practically purred, making her sputtering quiet.

            _“….are you just pulling my chain again?”_

            Her voice was quiet and it made him frown. He didn’t like it when she sounded like that. He liked the saucy, cheeky kitten he met, not this quiet, almost sad voice. He ran a hand through his hair.

            “(Y/n), I’m not that mean.”

            “ _You tease me like this, only to push me away. It’s cruel, Gamzee._ ”

            Shit, now he did it. Fuck, can’t he do anything right?

            “I don’t mean to, (Y/n). I really don’t. It’s just who I am—I tend to say things without thinking about the consequences,” he sighed.

            “ _…it’s fine, Gamzee. I’m just being too sensitive right now. I’m sorry._ ”

            “Nah, kitten, don’t apologize.”

            “ _….what are you wearing?_ ”

            Gamzee almost choked when that came across the line and he knew she heard it because she snickered.

            “W-what?”

            “ _Wow, you can shoot them off like a pro, but can’t take it when it’s shot back?_ ”

            “I just wasn’t expecting it, especially from you.”

            “ _I feel hurt. You going to answer?_ ”

            “Eager, aren’t we?”

            “ _…maybe._ ”

            Gamzee chuckled as he relaxed against the wall again.

            “Well, kitten…I am currently dressed in a pair of sweatpants…and nothing else.”

            “… _nothing? Nothing at all?_ ”

            “Nothing. Else. At. All.”

            “… _commando much?_ ”

            Gamzee chuckled.

            “Very. It’s comfortable, you should try it.”

            “ _I did. All I got was a chaffed rash somewhere rashes shouldn’t exist. Then I made the stupid mistake of putting medicated lotion on the rash._ ”

            “That’s intelligent,” Gamzee laughed, just imagining her reaction to the burn that came from that.

            “ _I know, right?_ ”

            “Well, you know, if you wanted, I could take off my pants and tell you exactly what I’m doing,” Gamzee suggested. There was a moment’s silence for a minute.

            “… _You are a dirty, dirty man._ ”

            “Damn straight,” Gamzee said, shifting to lie back on his bed, staring at the ceiling as he talked. “You should do the same.”

            “ _Not going to happen, but nice try, Clown-Face._ ”

            Gamzee chuckled deeply. “Damn, you’re no fun, kitten.”

            “ _I thought we covered this? I am the definition of fun._ ” He heard her shifting and the sound of sheets rustling. So she was lounging in bed too. Sexy. “ _Well, I need to jump off the phone. Seven a.m. comes early._ ”

            “What time do you get off?”

            “ _Four. Do you want me to call?_ ”

            “…yeah. I’d like that.”

            “ _Good night, Gamzee._ ”

            “Good night, kitten.”


	10. Chapter Ten

            Gamzee felt like slamming his head against the table. He really did.

            This….lying, no-good sack of steaming _shit_ was claiming more damage than he had really been dealt. Claimed Gamzee tried to kill him and had attacked first. Said Disciple and (Y/n) were just lying to cover Gamzee’s ass because they were scared of him. The asshole wasn’t even dressed properly—he came in dressing like a thug, whereas Gamzee actually put effort in his appearance. What? He’s been to court one too many times to know that appearance was everything.

            He hadn’t ever really wanted to kill anyone before, but he was starting to get that feeling for this prick.

            He could only be thankful he had one of the best lawyers available.

            Kankri was calm, cool and collected, had all the evidence he needed and the testimonies from the witnesses and had past cases on his side. The thug’s lawyer didn’t really even want to testify for his client—he already knew this case was over before it begun.

            The trial took two and a half hours. Gamzee couldn’t feel his ass anymore and his back was stiff from the chair he had to sit in.

            It seemed the judge had enough of the lies coming from the thug and his lawyer and finally let the jury go to decide the end of the trial. Gamzee was grateful because it meant he could stretch. He went outside of the courthouse for a smoke and fresh air.

            “You know, those things will kill you.”

            Gamzee looked over at (Y/n) as she approached him, an unlit cigarette dangling from his lips as he dug for his lighter in his pocket. He smirked a little and pulled out his lighter, lighting his cigarette before taking a deep drag, holding it for a moment, before releasing it.

            “I’ll take cigarettes to jail-time,” he said, sliding the lighter back into his pocket. (Y/n) rolled her eyes a little. Gamzee eyed her from the corner of his eye.

            She was dressed in a black pencil skirt that reached her knees, showing off her long legs, and a white button-down blouse that was tucked into the skirt. She looked like a school teacher with her hair pulled back in a neat bun and her glasses perched on her nose. She raised her brows at his staring.

            “Yes?”

            Gamzee smirked and flicked his ashes.

            “I like the school teacher get-up, kitten. Could be fun for a role-play,” he teased and she blushed, scowling at him.

            “Honestly, Gamzee?”

            “What? I’m just saying it’s pretty sexy. You should wear skirts more often.”

            “Not going to happen. I hate skirts or dresses of any kind. The only reason I’m wearing this damned thing is because I don’t have any dress pants,” she scowled.

            “Should have worn heels too, instead of those flats.”

            “Not no, but hell no.”

            “Aw, you’re no fun, kitten,” Gamzee chuckled, placing the cigarette between his lips again, digging in his pocket again.

            (Y/n) looked at Gamzee, her frown fading as she took him in. He wore a pair of clean, brand-new jeans and black loafers. His black, long-sleeved button-up was tucked in and ironed, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his hair was clean and brushed back from his face, the loose curls framing his sharp face. He had even taken out his piercings, though there was nothing he could do for the scars across his face.

            He…really looked quite handsome.

            (Y/n) blinked when she realized he was addressing her.

            “What?”

            “I said are you hungry?”

            “Oh…a little, why?”

            “Here,” he handed her a couple of dollars. “There’s a couple of vending machines. Find yourself something to sate that hunger for a little bit and I’ll take you out to lunch after this whole deal’s over with. Sound like a plan?”

            (Y/n) blinked at him in surprise. Was he….asking her out?

            “Before you ask, yes, kitten, I am actually asking you out on a lunch date,” Gamzee said, his eyes sparkling with humor. She blushed a little.

            “…yeah, alright. Sounds like a plan,” she replied and he smiled. Damn him for being so damn good-looking!

            “By the way, (Y/n)….thanks. For, you know…the past couple of weeks and putting forth your testimonies. You could have been like everyone else and just stayed quiet,” he said, blowing a smoke ring.

            “You don’t need to thank me, Gamzee,” she said softly. “Anyone with any heart would have done it, especially since you did nothing wrong. I did it because you’re my friend, Gamzee, and that’s all that’s really needed.”

            “…is a friend all I am to you?” he asked, his voice uncharacteristically quiet. (Y/n) hesitated for a moment.

            “…well, if you were, I don’t believe I would have agreed to a lunch date,” she said and his indigo eyes caught hers. He smiled again and dropped his cigarette, snuffing it out before he pushed off the pillar he had been leaning against.

            (Y/n) watched him a little warily as he approached her, standing in front of her. She had to tilt her head back to look him in the eye; even with her 5’9 frame, he easily towered over her. He looked at her for a moment, before he reached up and gently brushed his fingers against her cheek and jaw, looking in her eyes as if he was searching for something.

            Gamzee seemed to be thinking about something, before he leaned down towards her and she closed her eyes. She felt soft lips brush against her forehead and felt his warm breath on her skin, before he pulled away. She opened her eyes to look at him again as he pulled back, smiling a little. Was that…was that a _blush_ on his cheeks?

            (Y/n) couldn’t help but smile as she took note of that. So even Gamzee Makara could feel some embarrassment. Cute.

            Gamzee glanced at the courthouse door, seeing Kankri waving at him and he nodded.

            “Come on. They’ve came to a decision,” he murmured, turning to head back up the steps. He paused when he felt a soft hand take his and he looked back at (Y/n), who was blushing deeply and avoiding his gaze. He smiled and gently squeezed her hand, before walking to the door, (Y/n) following with her hand in his.


	11. Chapter Eleven

            “ _The jury have come to a decision and find Gamzee Makara, the Defendant, to be…_ ”

            “ ** _Not guilty._** ”

 

            Gamzee took a deep breath as he leaned against the wall of the art store. It had been a week since the court case. The charges had been cleared as self-defense and he was allowed to continue his life as he had before. He grinned a little bit—the date with (Y/n) had gone great as well and despite fighting with himself, agreed they could begin an actual relationship. Disciple told them to keep the public affections outside of work or else she’d have them working different shifts.

            He was a little nervous about it, god was he nervous, because 1) he had never had an actual relationship before and 2) there was still the standing issue of enemies from the gangs he left or ruined using her against him. However there was no denying the attraction he had for her, so he just went with what his heart was telling him.

            “You look like you’re in a good mood,” (Y/n)’s amused voice brought him from his thoughts and he looked over at her. He gave her a lazy grin.

            “Yeah, and now I’m in an even better one.”

            “Cheesy at its best. Keep trying,” she chuckled, even though her cheeks reddened, unlocking the store door.

            “Oh trust me, I will.”

            “I’m sure,” she said with a smile, stepping inside and walking to the back as per usual. That was one thing he noticed about (Y/n)—she kept a routine and she did NOT like it changed, even in the slightest. He grinned a little—that meant the first week he worked there must have been highly irritating for her. Still, she seemed to take change all in good grace and tried to adapt to it.

            Gamzee shrugged off his jacket and rolled it up, putting it in his cubby as (Y/n) flipped through some papers Disciple had laid out for them.

            “Apparently we have an inspector coming in today to make sure we’re running things correctly, so that means you need to behave yourself,” (Y/n) said. “The new supplies are already in the storage, here’s the list of things to put on the sales racks…pretty much same thing with a new set of eyes watching us.”

            “Wonderful,” Gamzee made a face—he hated being scrutinized and that was exactly what the inspector would be doing. (Y/n) smiled at him a little over her shoulder.

            “It’s not that bad. Just act professional and you’ll be fine.”

 

            “Famous last words,” he muttered under his breath. “ _‘Just act professional and you’ll be fine_ ,’ she says. ‘ _It’s not that bad_ ,’ she says. Not that bad, my motherfucking ass.” He spat on the sidewalk, puffing on a cigarette like a steam engine. It was their break time, much to the relief of both (Y/n) and Gamzee. The inspector was going to cause a vein to pop from how downright _irritating_ he was.

            He was far worse than Kankri could even _wish_ he could be when it came to a by-the-book rules and laws attitude. He was also a humongous flirt and constantly hit on (Y/n), which of course, pissed Gamzee off as (Y/n) was _his_ woman and he did not appreciate other men making remarks about her. (Y/n), much to his approval, ignored the advances and, once or twice, made a cold remark in kind.

            The inspector apparently had it in for Gamzee—trying to find some fault in how he worked, some flaw he could carve out and leave a black mark down on his name. Well, Gamzee thought as he snuffed out his cigarette angrily, he’s going to have to try a lot harder than that. He wasn’t going to let this guy get under his skin any further.

            “Gamz?”

            (Y/n)’s voice brought him from his thoughts and turned his attention up to the girl that was leaning around the corner. The one request Disciple had made when he started working there was that he smoked behind the building. That was fine, really, though they had to walk around the building as there was only an emergency exit and a warehouse door for supplies to be brought in.

            “Yeah?”

            “You alright? You looked angry when you walked out,” she said, deeming it safe to approach and walking towards him.

            “I kind of was,” he admitted, leaning against the wall and letting his head fall back against it.

            “Don’t let him get under your skin, Gamzee. He’s just testing you,” she said, leaning against the wall beside him.

            “He’s pissing me off.”

            “Think of something else when he starts in on you then,” (Y/n) suggested.

            “Like what?”

            “I don’t know. You’re Gamzee, think Gamzee thoughts.”

            He paused for a minute, before he started to chuckle and he grinned a wicked smile. (Y/n) blushed, she knew what that smile meant.

            “You pervert.”

            “Hey, you suggested it, I was just going along with it! I can’t help it, you know that.”

            “You can help it, you just choose not to.”

            “It’s your fault for being a tease with those clothes on,” he smirked. (Y/n) scowled at that and blushed an even deeper red.

            “I swear, I’m starting to believe all your brain is made up of is porno movies and dirty magazines.”

            “A good portion of it is.”

            “You’re not supposed to agree with that!”

            Gamzee laughed at her exasperated, flustered expression. She was too cute sometimes and he was grateful for her presence. She knew how to make him smile, even if it was at the expense of her own modesty.

            “I’m going to assume you’re feeling better now,” she muttered and he nodded, leaning down to kiss her temple, making her cheeks flare an even brighter red, but he caught the smile curling her lips.

            “You just have that effect on me, kitten.”

            “Good. I don’t want to see you frowning anymore today, then,” she said.

            “I’ll try not to.”

            “That’s all I’m asking for.”

 

            (Y/n) had to give him credit—he did try. She saw him struggling to just concentrate on his job and not on what the inspector was doing. She could almost feel the waves of anger and frustration just pulsing off Gamzee and she knew there were several times where he had to bite his tongue, most likely to the point of blood being drawn. She figured she could treat Gamzee after this hellish day. He deserved it.

            The inspector left by the end of the day and Gamzee finally gave into his temper when the inspector made a rather derogatory comment to (Y/n) before he exited the store. Gamzee ended up breaking a table in the back room in half from punching it to let off some steam. He wound up panicking a little bit when he realized what he had done because it was a display table. (Y/n) just wrote a note to Disciple about it, before closing the shop and leading him out.

            They spent the rest of the afternoon in town, wandering the various stores and the mall and (Y/n) was pleased that she was able to get him back into a good mood. He walked her home as it grew dark and after saying their good night’s, leaned down and gave her a short, chaste kiss on the lips before she realized what was happening. She blushed and stared at him. He grinned and gave a wink, before turning to walk home.

            It was so worth the day of hell they both experienced.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, I am posting so many chapters. >_< There be some spice in this chapter~

            “ _So how far have you and Gamzee gone?_ ”

            A flat look crossed (Y/n)’s face. Of all people to ask that, of course it has to be Samantha. Honestly.

            “Why do you want to know?”

            “… _I may or may not have made a bet with Nepeta and Karkat?_ ”

            (Y/n) groaned a little and smacked her face with her palm. Of course, the self-called Love Consultant and his minion in crime.

            “No further than a kiss on the lips. Emphasis on _a kiss_.”

            “ _You haven’t gone any further?_ ” Sam asked, sounding surprised.

            “No, we haven’t and he hasn’t pushed me, though he’s made it quite evident he would happily run towards a Home Run if given the option…”

            “ _Don’t you **want** to go all the way with him? You’ve been dating him, what, almost two months now? Three? It must have crossed your mind once or twice._”

            (Y/n) flushed—truth be told, having sex with Gamzee definitely had crossed her mind, and on more than one occasion. Gamzee was an attractive male whom she was pretty sure she was in love with by now and he’s made it quite clear of the attraction he had for her. She has at least one wet dream a week about him. So why hadn’t she moved the intimacy along?

            “One, it still astounds me that you, of all people, are asking me this and two, to answer your question, yes it may have crossed my mind on occasion.”

            “ _Then why don’t you just do it?_ ”

            (Y/n) sighed and ran her hand through her hair, making a face at the split ends. She needed a hair-cut soon. “I don’t know…I guess I’m just nervous…you know how I get sometimes.”

            “ _You love him and you want him, but you’re too scared to make it apparent, right?_ ”

            “Stop doing that. It’s creepy.”

            “ _I just know you that well~_ ”

            “Still creepy.”

            “ _But I’m right, aren’t I?_ ”

            “…yes, Sam, you are,” (Y/n) mumbled, flopping onto her couch. “I don’t know, I just…I’m nervous. And worried.”

            “ _About what?_ ”

            “I guess that he won’t like it…or something like that.”

            “ _Puh-lease, (Y/n). I’ve seen how that boy watches you and if his look was any hotter, your clothes would have burned off ages ago._ ”

            (Y/n) flushed at the thought. No way, she never caught Gamzee looking at her like that…mischievously, yes, perversely, yes, but not…

            “No way.”

            “ _Oh yeah. He makes sure you’re not looking. It’s like he’s undressing you with his eyes, really. I’m surprised he doesn’t walk around with a hard on most of the time—_ ”

            “Sam!”

            “ _What? I tell ‘em as I see ‘em._ ”         

            “Good God, Sam, I’m going to have to keep him away from you. He’s corrupting you.”

            Sam laughed over the phone and (Y/n) smiled a little.

            “ _Like you haven’t?_ ”

            “I haven’t the slightest what you’re talking about.”

            “ _Sure you don’t._ ”

            “Any luck with Kankri?”

            “ _Well….we’re talking._ ”

            “….talking?”

            “ _Hey, it’s better than when he barely even knew of my existence! It’s a slow process!_ ”

            “A blade of grass growing is a slow process.”

            “ _Shut up! I just don’t want to rush things!_ ”

            (Y/n) snickered at that. “You still haven’t told him, have you?”

            “ _…I’ve hinted…_ ”

            “You know how most men are. You gotta be as subtle as a rhino for them to even get what you’re hinting at.”

            “ _Just like Gamzee’s ‘subtle’ sex comments._ ”

            “Stuff it.”

            This time it was Sam snickering. “ _Anyway, I got to head over to Nepeta’s. Karkat demanded a movie night, so I have to prepare myself mentally for the mind-mush called Romantic Comedies._ ”

            (Y/n) laughed, “I have no pity.”

            “ _Bite my ass. At least I won’t be alone—apparently he’s dragging Kankri into it._ ”

            “Good, you can give him a big kiss during the climax of a movie.”

            “ _Shut the fuck up, (Y/n)._ ”

            “Are you going to switch one of his movies for that horror movie you found?”

            “ _I actually forgot about that, but now that you reminded me, yes, yes I will._ ”

            “Awesome, tell me the results.” It was a known fact that Karkat hated horror movies with a passion and if one was playing, he wouldn’t move from his spot until it was over. It was quite amusing, actually.

            “ _Will do. Later._ ”

            “Bye,” (Y/n) hit the ‘end’ button and let the phone fall onto her lap. She was bored now. She had the next two days off, so….what to do?

            A heated image of her and Gamzee moving in twisted sheets crossed her mind and she scowled, blushing.

            “Damn that girl, now I can’t stop thinking about it…” she muttered, pushing to her feet, ignoring the phone as it fell to the floor. She walked to the kitchen to dig out a peach from her fridge to eat, sliced it, then walked back to the living room where she heard the phone ringing. After digging it out from underneath the couch it had slid under, she answered.

            “Hello?”

            “ _Well hey, kitten._ ”

            (Y/n) smiled at the familiar drawling voice.

            “Hey, Gamzee. To what do I owe this call?”

            “ _Why boredom, my sexy little cat._ ”

            (Y/n) blushed as she sat down on the couch, the bowl of peach slices beside her.

            “You know, I was thinking about calling you for the same reason.”

            “ _Oh?_ ”

            “Yup. Was wondering if you wanted to come over and watch movies with me. Apparently Sam’s heading over to Karkat’s for the brain-frying marathon of RomComs, so I figured I could do the same with a different genre.”

            “ _Such as?_ ”

            “You know me—horror, horror, action, and oh yeah, horror.”

            Gamzee chuckled, “ _Sounds like a fun deal, kitten. Give me about thirty minutes._ ”

            “Awesome. See you then.”

            “ _That you will._ ”

            (Y/n) smiled as she hung up the phone again and bounced off the couch to go hunt through her movies. She had a lot of horror and action and hidden somewhere on the shelf were a couple of romance movies and she had a collection of animated films in her room. After picking out her favorites and a couple she knew would scare the shit out of her, she placed the movies beside the television and sat down to finish her snack.

            There was a knock at the door as she went to put her bowl in the sink and smiled as she walked to answer, finding Gamzee waiting with a rose and a lazy smile on his face.

            “You’re early,” she teased as she stepped aside to let him in, taking the rose he offered her.

            “Couldn’t wait to see ya, kitten,” he said, kissing her temple, making her blush. He knew how to give just the right amount of sweetness to his words to turn her into a pile of goo.

            “Still cheesy, but sweet,” (Y/n) said with a smile and he grinned at her. “The movies are in the living room, I’ll be there in a minute. I want to put this in a vase.”

            “Take your time, kitten,” Gamzee said, walking towards the living room.

            (Y/n) found a small vase for the rose and put some water in it, before setting the rose and vase on the island in the kitchen, before walking back to the living room. Gamzee was already sitting on the couch comfortably, his arms draped over the back of it and legs spread in a typical male position.

            “What’s the movie run-up tonight?” he asked with a lazy smile as (Y/n) thought his position was quite inviting and was debating on making this movie night into something a little more heated.

            “Huh?” she blinked before processing what he said. “Oh. Well, we have~” She pranced over to the entertainment center and picked up the movies. “The Hills Have Eyes 1 and 2, Paranormal Activity 3, Sinister, which I haven’t watched yet, Insidious 2 and last, but not least, The Evil Dead.”

            “Sounds like a fun night in the ghetto,” he joked and (Y/n) chuckled.

            “Which movie you want to watch first?”

            “The first one you mentioned.”

            “The Hills Have Eyes it is then!” (Y/n) turned on the TV and the DVD player and popped the movie in, before going to sit down beside Gamzee, who wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. When she looked up at him, he just grinned.

            “Gonna need someone to hold onto, you know. Safety measures.”

            (Y/n) chuckled and laid her head against his shoulder as the movie started.

            Three movies later and half-way through The Evil Dead, (Y/n) had to call for a break—one, because she had to use the bathroom, but mostly because she was going to have no sleep that night if she didn’t. She hadn’t seen the Evil Dead before and it freaked her the fuck out. Gamzee barely looked bothered, though she had felt him jump occasionally and tighten his grip on her. (Y/n) looked at herself in the bathroom mirror as she washed her hands and chuckled—her hair was a mess from constantly burying her face into Gamzee’s chest and peeking out again. She fixed her hair to look presentable, before going back out.

            “Hey Gamzee, you thirsty?” she called, stopping in the kitchen to grab a soda for herself. “I’ve got Faygo in here.”

            “Sounds good.”

            (Y/n) nearly jumped out of her skin when his voice came from behind her and she barely kept herself from whipping around and hitting him.

            “ _Gamzee Makara!!_ Don’t _do_ that!!”

            Gamzee was helpless with laughter, leaning against the bar to keep from sliding to the ground as (Y/n) tried to calm her racing heart.

            “Oh God, kitten!” He cackled, “Your reaction!! I haven’t seen anyone jump that high before!!”

            “Oh, shut up, Makara,” (Y/n) scowled at him, even though his laughter had her lips twitching up in a smile. It was infectious. He wiped his eyes of tears of mirth and straightened his stance. “You’ve been waiting all night to do that, haven’t you?”

            “Hell yeah. Well worth the wait,” Gamzee chortled.

            “Jerk,” (Y/n) sniffed, turning to grab him a Faygo from the fridge before flouncing back to the living room. She heard Gamzee chuckle again as he followed. (Y/n) took a swig of her soda, before sitting down, Gamzee following suit. She set the drink on the coffee table, before curling up against Gamzee’s side again. Gamzee picked up the remote and hit play and the horror began again.

            (Y/n) wondered how she managed to get through the Evil Dead and was grateful when Gamzee put in the third Paranormal Activity—she had seen it before, so she knew what to expect. It was a relief from the previous movie.

            Apparently Gamzee had seen it as well, as he eventually grew bored and instead decided on another activity to entertain himself. (Y/n) didn’t realize that trying to find out how horny or embarrassed one can make his girlfriend was a game nowadays. She blushed fiercely as Gamzee nuzzled into her neck, that area of her body being very sensitive to touch.

            “Gamzee, what are you doing?”

            “Shh,” she felt him grin against her neck. “Just watch the movie. Ignore what I’m doing.”

            “T-That’s hard to do…” she said, praying her voice didn’t sound as breathless as she was feeling at the moment.

            “I’m doing nothing,” his voice was innocent, but she was sure if she looked at his face, his grin would be downright wicked. (Y/n) swallowed a little thickly and tried to turn her attention back to the movie. It really was quite hard to do when Gamzee was brushing light, butterfly kisses along the curve of her neck and shoulder. She squirmed a little.

            Gamzee chuckled deeply, “Something the matter, kitten?”

            “Is something the matter, indeed,” she muttered. “You’re being mean.”

            “Me? Mean? Never, ever,” he purred and (Y/n) bit her lip to suppress a shiver. That deep bedroom voice was driving her hormones wild. She had a suspicion he knew because he pressed his lips against her pulse, letting it flutter underneath the soft kiss he laid there. “Your pulse is racing, kitten.”

            “W-Wonder why,” she stammered a little. He chuckled again as he lightly brushed his lips up along the length of her neck to the underside of her jaw. (Y/n) instinctually tilted her head back to offer more skin to him. His breath was hot as he breathed out and she felt the light pinch of teeth against her neck, followed by an even hotter tongue against the sting. Good lord, he knew what he was doing. Her body was uncomfortably flustered and hot.

            Gamzee kissed his way along her jawline to her ear, where he lightly teethed her earlobe, before skimming across her cheek to her lips. His breath ghosted against her lips, his own a teasing centimeter away. (Y/n)’s eyes rose to his and she found smoldering, indigo pools looking hungrily into hers, sending a shock of lust through her. It made her anxious about how badly she craved him them, how it was even possible for someone to want another as badly as she did at that moment.

            Gamzee seemed to read this in her eyes and his own darkened, before he closed the small space between them and gave her a searing kiss. (Y/n)’s eyes fluttered shut as she kissed him back, a little unsurely, since this was the first time she had ever been kissed like this. His lips were dry and a little rough, but not unpleasantly so, his lip piercing only slightly cold. He was surprisingly gentle, despite the heat in the kiss, and showed her the basics of kissing, before he lightly nipped at her lips teasingly.

            (Y/n) felt his hands gently grip her knees and turn her lower body to face him, which made her gasp a little and fall back against the couch since she no longer had the support against her back. Gamzee chuckled softly, looking down at her with that heated gaze, making her blush deeply and play with a lock of her hair, twirling it around her finger. He gently nudged her knees apart and leaned down between them to kiss her again, his body hovering over hers. She shivered a little as she felt his hands slide along the outside of her legs, following their contours. Shyly, she rested her hands against his shoulders, nervously playing with the sleeves of his shirt.

            Gamzee softly chuckled against her lips, smiling as he kissed her again, sweetly this time. “Don’t be so nervous. I won’t do anything you’re not ready for,” he murmured and (Y/n) felt herself melt for a second time that night. She smiled shyly and nodded, before cupping the back of his head to pull him back into another kiss. She was nervous….but she knew what she wanted.

            Gamzee rumbled deep in his chest, and he finally settled his body over hers, nearly groaning with how her soft curves felt against his hard body. It was like she was the missing piece to the puzzle, fitting snuggly against him, his body fitting between her thighs deliciously. He felt her shiver against him, every tremor that ran through her.

            She was so different from the women he was used to, the women whom he took hard and fast and brutal. With (Y/n), he didn’t want to hurt her by accident, he was eager to draw this out and take his time, pleasuring her slowly. It got him excited just thinking about how she would sound moaning his name.

            He parted his lips to lightly trail his tongue along the seam of hers, a silent request for permission. She granted it, allowing his tongue to slip in and map out uncharted territory, before coaxing her own into an ancient dance. Gamzee’s hands slid up her thighs again to grip her hips, his thumbs rubbing in small, slow circles against the bone that protruded forward slightly.

            The kiss broke for air, their lungs burning and Gamzee took favor of kissing along her neck and jaw, teasingly nibbling the skin just to feel her shiver against him. Her back arched a little as she allowed her head to fall back, baring her neck to him. Gamzee gave a low rumble of approval, especially since arching her back made her hips press a little into his. So enticing.

            (Y/n) shivered when she felt his hands slide around her hips to grip her ass, lifting her hips off the couch a little to press them into his lower half. Gamzee watched her expression with a smile when she felt his persistent problem pressing against the front of his jean, her face flushing a deep red.

            “This…is what you do to me…constantly…” he purred deeply in her ear, making her blush more. “That sexy sway in your hips when you walk…that sweet little giggle you give…especially that cute blush on your face…everything about you makes me want you more…” He pressed his hips forward, his erection grinding a little into her heat and her breath caught. He could already feel how hot she was, through his jeans and her shorts. She caught her plump, red bottom lip between her teeth as she looked up at him through her lashes and he gave a soft groan, leaning down to kiss her again. “If only you knew the half of what I crave to do to you…”

            (Y/n) more than eagerly parted her lips for him as he kissed her again, and her fingers, previously tugging on his sleeves, moved up his shoulders and neck to run through his wild, curling locks.

            If that fucking doorbell hadn’t rung, he was pretty sure they would have been well into some seriously passionate love-making. He had just begun to peel her shirt off when the doorbell rang, scaring them both. (Y/n)’s jumping ended up knocking Gamzee onto the floor with an audible thud! This made the man give a low curse as (Y/n) fixed herself, blushing deeply, before she went to answer the door.

            Gamzee laid on the floor where he landed, irritation flowing through him. He tapped his fingers on the floor as he listened. He swallowed a deep groan of distaste when he heard a familiar voice—it was Terezi, an old on-again-off-again. They really didn’t care much for each other, it was more for sexual benefit than anything else and they had fought when they had decided to try hooking up officially. What was she doing here, though?

            Gamzee rolled onto his stomach and pushed to his feet as (Y/n) entered the living room again, looking mildly confused with Terezi behind her. Terezi was smaller in stature than (Y/n), with short, layered black hair and a small waist. She always had a wicked smile on her lips and she wore red sunglasses all the time. Despite being blind, she got around fairly easily.

            “Gamzee, this woman says she knows you?” (Y/n) said, a little confused. Terezi gave a sultry smile, but all Gamzee did was curl his lip in irritation.

            “Oh yes, Gamzee and I go way back,” Terezi purred, completely oblivious—or ignorant, as she was commonly known for being—to the fact that (Y/n) was standing right beside her. “We’ve had plenty of fun nights together, haven’t we?”

            “Define ‘fun’,” Gamzee muttered. (Y/n) was looking a little uncomfortable so she quietly excused herself to the kitchen. This served to increase Gamzee’s annoyance level, much to Terezi’s amusement. Terezi waltzed up to Gamzee, who turned away when she leaned forward to try and kiss him.

            “I thought you liked it when I kissed you,” she grinned.

            “I’m in a relationship, Terezi,” he scowled.

            “That’s never stopped you before,” she drawled. “You’ve been in ‘relationships’ with plenty of other girls and you still welcomed me to your bed anytime you felt she wasn’t putting out enough.”

            “This girl’s different!”

            “Different because she’s a goody-two-shoes?”

            “Different because she actually cares for _me_!” He said angrily.

            “Sure she does, Makara,” Terezi said, her voice cynical. “And the first time you lose control on her, that’ll change. It always does. But you know you always have me.”

            “You have about ten seconds to _leave_ , Terezi, before I lose control on _you_ ,” Gamzee growled dangerously. She gave a carefree laugh and turned, walking towards the front door. As she passed (Y/n), she made sure to say, loudly,

            “My bed is always open for you~”

            The door closed sharply behind her, leaving an uncomfortable silence. Gamzee was reluctant to look at (Y/n). He didn’t know what to expect from her—anger maybe, probably hurt and confusion.

            “…Gamzee.”

            Her voice automatically made him look up at her. She didn’t look angry or hurt—she looked rather calm, actually.

            “…yes?”

            “Why are you looking like a whipped dog?” she asked, and he caught amusement in her tone. This confused him, frankly.

            “You’re…not angry? Or upset?”

            (Y/n) chuckled a little as she walked up to him, “I can hear everything that goes on in the kitchen.”

            Gamzee blinked.

            “I heard the entire conversation.”

            “…oh….”

            (Y/n) chuckled again and she gently tugged the front of his shirt so he would lean down, letting her lean up and kiss him sweetly.

            “You really are amazing, kitten,” he murmured against her lips, bemused. She chuckled a little.

            “I trust you, Gamzee. You’ve shown that you won’t betray me like that,” she smiled. Gamzee felt a smile curl his lips and he nuzzled his nose against hers, just to hear her giggle.

            “You are way too good for me.”

            “Stop thinking like that,” she scolded gently. “There’s no such thing as being ‘too good’ for someone.”

            “You’re proving to be it,” he smiled. (Y/n) just shook her head and kissed him again sweetly.

            “Do you want to finish the movie or…?”

            “No, I should probably go home,” he said with a soft sigh. She looked a little disappointed and he gave a small smile and kissed her forehead. “It’s for the best, kitten.”

            “…alright. Will you call when you get home? So I know you made it back alright?”

            Gamzee nodded and after he gave her a soft, lingering kiss, he left, leaving her standing in the living room, feeling like her night had gotten quite gypped.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapter spam!

            “You mean to tell me that you actually almost went all the way with him?!”

            (Y/n) gave a sigh as she sat down on a pillow that littered the floor of Nepeta’s ‘Feels Jam’ room. Sam had called for a Feels Jam session, so Nepeta invited them over. Meulin decided to tag along as well, so she was curled up beside her sister.

            “Yes, we almost went all the way.”

            “Why didn’t you?” Nepeta asked, relaxing comfortably across a large, crab-shaped pillow. (Y/n) often had to keep from making comments about it being similar to her boyfriend, Karkat.

            “We got interrupted,” (Y/n) said glumly. “Some woman named Terezi asked to see Gamzee…”

            Meulin and Nepeta exchanged surprised and wary looks.

            “What?”

            “Terezi? Small woman, black hair? Red sunglasses?” Nepeta asked.

            “Yeah, that’s her. You know her?”

            “Yeah, we know her,” Nepeta said, and (Y/n) and Sam both stared at the downright sour note in her voice. “Karkat used to be in love with her. She dated him for a while and we thought she felt the same way. Turns out she was cheating on him with Gamzee on a nightly basis.”

            (Y/n)’s jaw dropped at that, “Did….Gamzee know about that?”

            “At that time, Gamzee was lucky to even know how to tie his own shoes, so probably not,” Nepeta said. “It was when he was still taking drugs. When he went clean, though, and found out what Terezi was doing to Karkat, he put a quick stop to the fling. She ended up breaking it off with Karkat, telling him he had just been a passing fancy for her so that she could continue sleeping with Gamzee. I think he only ever had sex with her after that because he enjoyed exploiting the hate he really had for her. She’d always leave with bruises and marks, but she just went back for more. From what I understand, though, he hasn’t had a ‘thing’ with her since way before he met you.”

            “Wow….why would someone do that? Especially to Karkat,” (Y/n) said, frowning. True, the boy had some breath-taking anger management issues and was known for his ability to be heard from across town, but even she knew he had a very sweet, soft side for those he cared about. He definitely didn’t deserve something like that.

            “Because she’s a two-faced bitch,” Nepeta stated and they stared—the girl never, ever swore. It just…it wasn’t Nepeta. “Karkat isn’t the only one she’s hurt—Dave also dated her for a while, before he figured out what she was doing. She enjoys having people wrapped around her finger to control. Her mentality is if she can’t have it, then no one can and she has to make everyone as miserable as herself.”

            “So someone I can punch and get away with,” Sam said darkly.

            “She’s blind, and she uses that ‘handicap’ to her advantage. I wouldn’t advise doing it,” Nepeta warned. “Meulin dealt with her once before.”

            Meulin nodded and she gave a hiss of displeasure.

            “What happened?”

            “Terezi thought that Kurloz would be as much fun as Gamzee, so she tried hitting on him. It didn’t end well, since Meulin had been right there in the room. I guess she thought that because Meulin was deaf, she couldn’t hear what was going on. It didn’t end well at all.”

            “I’m sure,” (Y/n) said, frowning. “It looks like I’ve got a problem on my hands, then.”

            “Don’t worry,” Nepeta said with a sudden smile. “I know for a fact that Gamzee won’t do anything with her. Not anymore. Not now that he’s got you. You’re good for him, (Y/n).”

            ‘ _I haven’t seen him so happy before. He really cares for you,_ ’ Meulin signed, giving a smile similar to her sisters.

            “A shipping that’s canon! I haven’t been this happy since Karkat and I got together!” Nepeta practically purred, wriggling on her pillow.

            “Which is your true OTP, hm?” (Y/n) said slyly, making the girl blush.

            “I don’t know what you’re talking about…”

            “Sure you don’t,” Sam smiled. Nepeta just gave a sheepish smile and nervous chuckle.

            The door to the Feels Room opened and a familiar dark head with a grumpy expression popped in. Nepeta gave a delighted sound and sprung up, bouncing over to her boyfriend and giving the grumpy boy a kiss that made him blush. (Y/n) and Sam both thought it was the cutest thing ever that Karkat still blushed when Nepeta kissed him—even though they’ve been dating for over a year now.

            “I didn’t know you have people over,” he said, glancing at the other three girls.

            “Sam and (Y/n) were in need of a Feels Jam, so I invited them over,” Nepeta chirped, smiling. “You should come join!”

            “And get barraged by comments about men and makeup and shit? I’ll pass.”

            “No, we’re just talking about how (Y/n) almost got laid the other night,” Sam said with a wicked glint in her eye. (Y/n) blushed a deep red and Karkat decided to NOPE out of there as quickly as possible.

            “Really, Sam? Really?”

            “What?” she said innocently, though her smile said otherwise. Meulin was in tears from laughing too hard for her to even say anything.

            After Nepeta came back from calming a highly embarrassed and irate Karkat, they continued their Jam session. Meulin was still in chortles over his reaction.

            “So, what exactly happened the other night that made you need a session, Sam?” (Y/n) asked. Sam’s smile fell a little into a scowl.

            “That damned snot, Meenah.”

            “ _Meenah_? What was Meenah doing over here? I thought Karkat banned her from coming over?” (Y/n) said, surprised.

            “Well…Fef kind of persuaded him to, said he should give Meenah another chance,” Nepeta said hesitantly. “She agreed afterwards that Meenah won’t come with her anymore.”

            “What happened?”

            “You know how Meenah and Kankri are with each other?”

            “They hate each other’s guts?” (Y/n) said flatly. She had met Meenah once—she had never wanted to punch someone as much as she did then in her life.

            “Essentially, yes, but apparently she’s got it in her head that Kankri likes her so….”

            “Oh. Oh _no_.”

            “Oh, yes,” Sam said, a spiteful tone in her voice. “We leave the two alone for a moment, the next thing we know, Kankri’s storming out, ranting about disrespect for personal space and personal relationship statuses. It wasn’t until later we learned that she kissed him!”

            “She felt no regret for it either, I take it?” (Y/n) sighed.

            “None, though she did get the hint that Sam was very upset with her and it was wise to leave before things got nasty,” Nepeta said.

            “I had been _so_ close! So close!!” Sam exclaimed, and this time she looked like she was going to cry. “So close to telling him! I was finally getting close to him and then she did that!! Now he probably doesn’t want anything to do with personal relationships again! I can’t just go up and tell him that now!”

            “Tell me what?”

            Sam just about fell off her pillow in surprise from the voice that came from behind her and her face turned red in a record amount of time. (Y/n), Meulin and Nepeta were all suppressing grins—he had been standing in the doorway since Sam started talking about the movie night. Sam turned to look at him, blushing deeply still. He tilted his head a little at her.

            “Tell me what, Sam?” he repeated. Nepeta, (Y/n) and Meulin silently exchanged looks and snuck out of the room.

            “Traitors,” Sam whispered to them when they left.

            It was silent as Kankri and Sam stared at each other for a long moment, before he moved to sit down on a pillow opposite of her, his legs crossed neatly.

            “What was it that you wanted to tell me that night?” he asked softly. “I could tell something was bothering you—you usually always make comments during Karkat’s dreadful movies.”

            Well, at least she knew Kankri hated those movies as much as she did.

            Sam blushed and looked at her lap, playing with the hem of her pants nervously.

            “What is it that makes you think I don’t want anything to do with my personal relationships? What is it that makes you so nervous to talk to me?”

            Sam bit her cheek, chewing on it nervously. It was now or never.

            “I…” she swallowed thickly and kept her gaze down. “I…like you, Kankri. Maybe more than that, but…I’ve just been so scared to say anything…I understand if you don’t feel the same way, I won’t be surprised…”

            It was silent and Sam felt tears come to her eyes.

            “Okay.”

            “Huh?” Sam blinked and looked up. Kankri didn’t look any different than before, though his cheeks were slightly redder than usual.

            “I said okay.”

            “…is that a good okay, or….?”

            Kankri rubbed the back of his neck—he was nervous, she realized.

            “I can’t…guarantee more than an emotional relationship….” He started slowly. “But…I’m willing to try….”

            Sam felt her heart jump when he said that and she smiled.

            “I can work with that.”

            Outside the room, three girls were having a silent squee party, hugging and dancing in excitement. A slightly amused Karkat watched on, shaking his head at their antics. Women.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm warning you now--there be some smexy times ahead.
> 
> (Also, this is my first attempt at phone sex, don't judge)

            Gamzee chuckled around the cigarette in his mouth. (Y/n) had just finished telling him about the hook-up between Sam and Kankri. He kinda wished he had been there, just to see her, Nepeta and Meulin dance around like fools. And Kankri’s reaction when he found out they and his brother had been eavesdropping.

            “ _I haven’t seen Sam this happy before in the years I’ve known her!_ ” (Y/n) squealed through the phone happily. He could just imagine her bouncing from one foot to the other like a little kid being told they were going to Disney World.

            “How’s Kankri taking the whole new ‘relationship’ thing?”

            “ _I suppose with good grace—he smiles more, which is weird, but a good kind of weird. Karkat says it’s scary because his brother almost never smiles, but whatever, you can only take so much of what Karkat says with a level of seriousness._ ”

            Gamzee grinned a little, exhaling a cloud of white smoke and flicking the ashes of his cigarette. It was actually encouraging to hear Kankri begin to loosen from his stiff ways, especially for a girl. Even if it was just an ‘emotional’ relationship, it was still something.

            “ _Are you smoking again?_ ”

            “Guilty as charged,” he said pleasantly, taking a drag from the cancer stick.

            “ _Do I need to give you the same lecture I gave Cronus and Damara?_ ”

            “You mean mostly Cronus, since Damara doesn’t speak a lot of English?”

            “ _Shut up, you know what I meant._ ”

            “I do and no, there’s no need for that.”

            It wasn’t like the pair had listened to her lecture anyway—they still smoked. Just not around her.

            “ _….I know what you’re thinking._ ”

            “What’s that, you riding me long and hard?” Gamzee said without missing a beat. He heard sputtering and choking on the other side of the line and he grinned—he must have caught her taking a drink.

            “ _Y-You dirty pervert!_ ” she choked out, making him laugh.

            “Guilty again. If you want, I could lay on my bed naked and tell you exactly what gets me off.”

            “… _I’m having Déjà vu, you’ve said something like that before._ ”

            “I’m sure,” Gamzee chuckled, flicking the butt of his cigarette into the street before going inside his dimly lit home, wandering to the kitchen for a drink. “After all, you seem to catch me on the phone when I’m horny. Or maybe your voice just gets me that way.”

            “ _Jesus, you’re dirty. I thought I was bad, but you definitely take the cake._ ”

            “And you love it,” he teased, flipping the bottle of water he grabbed in his hand as he walked to his room. “I bet you’re secretly a nympho, just waiting to be unleashed.”

            “ _Well, I suppose your happy butt is just going to have to find out, huh?_ ”

            This time he was the one choking on his drink. Sometimes he forgot just how sassy this little kitten could be. He heard her snickering over the line as he wiped his mouth, setting the offending drink on the ground beside the bed.

            “Don’t tempt me,” he said, lying back on the worn mattress.

            “ _I believe I already did._ ”

            Gamzee chuckled, absently rubbing a hand over his stomach and chest. Such a saucy little thing she was. It was part of the reason why he was so damn attracted to her. She knew just what to do to send his hormones wild, intentionally or not.

            “ _So what are you doing?_ ”

            “Lying on my bed thinking about all the dirty things I could do to you,” he said with a cheeky grin.

            “ _Mm…like what?_ ”

            Gamzee was pretty sure his jaw dropped when she said that and for a moment he was speechless.

            “…you are just full of surprises, aren’t you kitten?”

            “ _And a barrel of monkeys._ ”

            Gamzee gave a laugh that came right from his belly.

            “Well, kitten, since you’re so curious,” he finally managed to say, grinning widely. “Why don’t you tell me what you’re wearing?”

            “ _In detail?_ ”

            “Even better.”

            “ _Well…I’m wearing a black tank top…a pair of black, silk panties….and nothing more._ ”

            “Damn, wish I was there to see for myself.”

            “ _Promises, promises. Now your turn._ ”

            Gamzee gave a smirk as he stretched a little, resting his free arm behind his head as an extra pillow.

            “Well, that all depends. Will my clothing remain on?”

            “ _Depends on how this works out._ ”

            “I’m liking this. All I’m wearing right now is a pair of sweatpants and a hard on,” he grinned.

            “ _Very nice...anything in particular you’re planning with that outfit, sir?_ ”

            Gamzee’s chuckle was deep and husky.

            “That depends, madam…would you like this outfit to remain on?”

            “ _Hey I asked the question first._ ”

            “And I answered it with another.”

            “ _That’s cheating._ ”

            “Maybe. You know what I would like for you to do with _your_ outfit?” he purred.

            “ _What’s that?_ ”

            “Push your shirt up…”

            “ _How far?_ ”

            “Until those pretty breasts of yours are exposed to the air. Is it cold in your house?”

            “ _A little._ ”

            “Your nipples hard?”

            “ _…yes…_ ”

            “You sound nervous, kitten. Losing our confidence?”

            “ _Little embarrassed._ ”

            Gamzee chuckled. “Don’t be. You’re alone, right?”

            “ _Obviously._ ”

            “Then don’t be nervous. It’s just you and me, that’s all you need to worry about. If it helps, close your eyes….and imagine it’s me…”

 

 

            Oh. My. God. What am I doing? (Y/n)’s heart raced a little as she listened to Gamzee’s deep voice over the phone. Her cheeks flushed when he told her to lift her shirt. It was a little embarrassing, doing this alone, while someone instructed her over the phone. Don’t get her wrong, she’s pleasured herself many times before in the privacy of her room, but still. It was different with someone listening in.

            “ _Is your shirt up?_ ”

            (Y/n) blushed. Yeah, it was up and her nipples were tight little pearls from both the cool air of her room and the fact she was a little horny. Maybe not a little.

            “Yes…”

            “ _Good girl._ ” God that purr was driving her wild. She licked her dry lips. “ _Now your panties. Slide them off. Nice and slow. Tell me where they’re at as you do._ ”

            (Y/n) shivered a little and reached down for her underwear, her thumbs catching underneath the elastic. She slowly, hesitantly, began to push them down.

            “Off my hips….and down my thighs…my knees…calves…they’re off,” she said, dropping her panties on the floor beside the bed.

            “ _Very good….is that a bit of huskiness I hear in your voice, kitten?_ ”

            (Y/n) flushed and she cleared her throat, which made him chuckle darkly.

            “ _You secretly like this, don’t you?_ ”

            “….maybe…”

            “ _Maybe? Hm, I’m not trying hard enough. Maybe I should join you in this little endeavor, hm?_ ”

            (Y/n) blushed more. She heard the shifting of cloth and bedsprings creaking a little and had a good idea what he was doing.

            “ _Much better, I think._ ”

            Yup, he had. (Y/n) suppressed an embarrassed smile, pressing her hand to her face. He had removed his pants, so he was basically as exposed as she was. She briefly wondered how long and thick he was and she hadn’t realized she had voiced this out loud until she heard him chuckle again.

            “ _Curious little kitten, aren’t we?_ ”

            “I didn’t mean to say that out loud!” (Y/n) muttered, blushing a deep red that she was sure glowed in the darkness of her room.

            “ _Still wanna know?_ ” That wicked tone told her he was teasing her.

            “…maybe.”

            “ _Hm…then maybe I’ll just leave it to your imagination, kitten._ ”

            “That’s playing dirty.”

            “ _Nope, just playing the cards right._ ”

            (Y/n) chuckled a little bit. “Well now that we’re comfortable—and by we, I mean you—”

            “ _Not used to lying naked in the dark?_ ”

            “No. Are you?”

            “ _All the time. I tend to sleep in the nude._ ”

            That’s valuable information. Better store that in memory.

            “ _You’re distracting me from my main task, you know._ ”

            “Am I?” she said with a smile.

            “ _You are. Naughty girl._ ”

            “I’m good like that.”

            “ _Indeed. Let’s continue, shall we?_ ”

            He took the silence as agreement to continue.

            “ _I want you to close your eyes for me. I want you to imagine my hands instead of yours touching you. Can you do that for me?_ ”

            “Yeah…I can try…”

            “ _You’ll find it easier than you think._ ”

            (Y/n) slid her eyes shut and imagined the hand on her stomach as Gamzee’s, not her own.

            “ _Now follow what I’m telling you. I want your hand to start on your stomach. Just lightly draw patterns around your belly button. Trace around it…I’d start there, so you’d get used to my touch. I’ll start to lightly trail up from your belly button to between your breasts and feel your heartbeat against my hand…feel it race underneath my palm…is it racing?_ ”

            “Yes…very quickly…” she murmured. The more he talked, the easier it was to imagine his hands as hers, she could almost see those glowing indigo eyes of his watching her.

            “ _Very good. I’m going to trace my hand up and cup your breast, let the weight of it fill my hand. My thumb will brush against your nipple. Is it hard still?_ ”

            “Yes.”

            “ _Good…you sound so breathless. Does it feel good?_ ”

            “A little strange…but not bad…”

            “ _We’re getting there. I’m going to start to slide my hand down the front of your body, slowly, taking my time, memorizing every dip and hollow along the way. Stop right before you reach your pelvis. My fingers are just barely touching your skin. Do you want me to continue?_ ”

            “Stop teasing!” (Y/n) was surprised by her own neediness.

            “ _So impatient. Very well then…My fingers are going to slide down and cover your heat. Are you wet?_ ”

            “Soaked…”

            “ _Naughty girl. Take your finger and press against your clit. Make small, tight little circles. Slowly. Don’t speed up. Does that feel good?_ ”

            “Yes…” (Y/n) moaned, her back arching a little.

            “ _Such a naughty little cat…_ ”

 

            When Gamzee heard that sexy little moan over the phone, he was tempted in making his way over to her house just to hear those in person. God, that was such a turn on, hearing her make that noise. He wanted to hear more. He wanted to hear her moaning his _name_ like that. He licked his lips, his mouth felt dry.

            “I want you to start sliding your longest finger against yourself. Let your thumb rub your clit. Remember….nice and slow…draw it out. It feels so much better,” he said. His aching hard on was throbbing, silently begging to be sated. Gamzee knew what he was doing, though, so he knew when to begin working himself towards climax to match hers. When she gave that second, louder moan, he finally wrapped his fingers around his length and barely kept from groaning himself.

            “Slide that finger inside your pussy. Nice and slow, rub against the top. Push deep and don’t stop rubbing your clit…Does that feel even better? I want to hear that it feels good,” he said, his voice deep and husky.

            “ _Yes, God yes, it feels good…._ ” She moaned and a low groan bubbled from his throat. She was going to be the death of him yet, if she kept making those sounds. He slowly pumped his hand over his length, closing his eyes to envision it being her hand.

            “Rub your clit a little harder, tighter circles. Move your finger in and out of yourself, rub hard against your walls.”

            “ _Mm…Gamzee…._ ”

            Oh **_fuck_**.

            “Fuck, lil’ mama, do that again,” he groaned. “Say my name like that.”

            “ _Gamzee…_ ”

            “ ** _Louder_**. I want you to say it louder. I want you to fuck yourself hard, lil’ mama and say my name again,” he growled.

            “ _Gamzee!_ ”

            “Tell me when you’re gonna cum, lil’ mama, I know you’re close,” Gamzee groaned, his back arching as he fisted himself faster.

            “ _I’m coming now, Gamzee, oh God—_ ”

            “Do it. Come for me,” Gamzee growled deeply and he heard (Y/n)’s soft cry and he imagined how she looked, her back arching and head thrown back, her thighs parted wide as her tight pussy clenched and dripped and it was all that was needed to have him ejaculating over his hand and stomach.

            His muscles twitched and clenched in the after effects of his orgasm and he spent the moment listening to (Y/n)’s panting to catch his own breath. He gave a breathless chuckle as he reached for his sweatpants to clean himself off.

            “You sound breathless, kitten.”

            “ _You have…no room…to talk…_ ” she panted.

            “Shaky?”

            “ _A little…_ ”

            Gamzee chuckled again as he tossed the soiled pants aside, resting on the bed for a moment, letting his body cool.

            “ _…I can’t believe I just had phone sex…._ ”

            Gamzee’s chuckle grew into a laugh at that. She was too damn adorable sometimes.

            “Not so bad, now is it?”

            “ _Still kind of weird._ ”

            “You just want the real thing?” he grinned.

            “ _Yes._ ”

            “….again, kitten, you leave me speechless with your forwardness.”

            “ _I try….by the way…what was it that you called me earlier?_ ”

            “When?”

            “ _You know…after I moaned your name…_ ”

            He was just envisioning the blush on her cheeks right then.

            “Lil’ mama?”

            “ _Yeah…_ ”

            “What about it?”

            “ _….I like it._ ”

            Gamzee blinked at that—it was just a generic nickname guys in the ghetto gave their women. It was just out of reflex that he said that—he actually hadn’t meant to say it.

            “Why’s that?”

            “ _I dunno. I just like the way it sounds._ ”

            He heard sheets moving, “Are you getting dressed?”

            “ _I feel awkward lying here naked, Gamzee._ ”

            “I don’t.”

            “ _You’re used to it._ ”

            “You should get used to it.”

            “ _Why’s that?_ ”

            “Because I won’t let you wear any clothing the night I sleep in your bed~”

            “ _Now who says you’ll be sleeping in my bed?_ ”

            “Aw, that’s cold kitten…”

            (Y/n)’s giggle made him smile. Such a contagious sound, he couldn’t help but smile when he heard it.

            “ _All joking aside, we should probably get off—_ ”

            “I thought we just did,” Gamzee drawled.

            “ _Not like that!! Jeeze. Anyway, we have work in the morning and I’m tired._ ”

            “I’m sure you are.”

            “ _There’s an innuendo in there somewhere._ ”

            “Maybe. Night, lil’ mama.”

            “ _Night, Gamz._ ”

            Gamzee let the phone fall onto his chest. He laid there for several minutes, staring at the ceiling with a lazy grin on his face. He finally decided to get up and shower, grabbing a new pair of sweatpants along the way as he did.

            Tired, indeed.


	15. Chapter 15

            To say work was interesting the next morning could be an understatement. Gamzee was in a great mood and it was his mission that day, it seemed, to make her blush as much as possible by whispering little naughty innuendos in her ear when he passed her. Damn him for being such a tease and damn him for enjoying this so much.

            (Y/n)’s cheeks were still burning by the end of her shift when Nepeta came in to take over for the afternoon. Nepeta noticed, of course, and a cat-like grin crossed her lips as she looked at (Y/n), then over at Gamzee, whom was pulling on his jacket. She sidled over to (Y/n) and whisper in her ear, “And just _what_ have you two been doing~?”

            (Y/n) blushed a deeper red. “Nothing.”

            “Nothing? Then why is your face red?”

            “Because Gamzee’s being a perve.”

            “Isn’t he always, though? No, something else happened, right? OMG, did you two—“

            “ _Nepeta!_ Honestly! No, we didn’t! Sheesh, what is with you and everyone else wanting to know about my sex life—“

            “Because one, you seriously need to get laid and two, because it amuses us so.”

            (Y/n) gave Nepeta a flat look. Well, as flat as one can give when their face resembles a flaming cherry.

            “You know, I hate you sometimes.”

            “Good, we can review that in our next Feel Jams session.”

            “Why do I bother?” (Y/n) sighed, shrugging on her own jacket as Gamzee moseyed over.

            “Bother with what, kitten?”

            “Keeping my love life a secret, that’s what.”

            Gamzee’s brows rose in amusement and he looked at Nepeta. Nepeta feigned perfect innocence.

            “…you’re worse than your sister is, you know that?” he chuckled.

            “I have the award to show for it, too.”

            “….I don’t even want to know what that award is,” (Y/n) shook her head, grabbing Gamzee’s hand. “Come on, Circus Boy. Food is calling my name.”

            “Does that mean dessert’s reserved for the bedroom?”

            Nepeta laughed as (Y/n) nearly stumbled over herself, slapping Gamzee’s arm as she scowled.

            “Five minutes out of the gutter, that’s all I ask! Jeeze!”

            “And be stuck out in the cold, pure world? Nah, I like the wet heat better,” Gamzee grinned at her wickedly. (Y/n) quickly resumed looking like a flaming cherry once again.

            “Oh, get out of here, you two. Take your sweet nothings to your bedrooms, sheesh,” Disciple muttered, waving them off.

            “Why, thank you, Disciple, I believe we will,” Gamzee laughed and led a blushing, sputtering (Y/n) out the shop. “Teasing aside, kitten, where do you want to eat at? I’m starved.”

            “Why didn’t you eat lunch?” (Y/n) scowled a little as she zipped up her jacket. The weather was starting to get a little nippy.

            “Forgot?”

            (Y/n) shook her head, “It’s a wonder you’re not the size of a damn twig, really,” she said, poking his ribs, making him jump a little.

            “Hey! Watch it, kitten.”

            “…..are you ticklish, Gamzee?” (Y/n) asked, a sly smile crossing her lips. He looked around a little nervously.

            “Um….no….” he said slowly. (Y/n) laughed.

            “You are! How cute! You’re ticklish! Of all things, that was the last thing I expected with you!”

            “Keep it up and I’ll take my time learning each and every one of your weak spots on your body,” Gamzee warned.

            “Gotta hold me down, first,” she smirked at him and he looked at her, his brows raised. “Come on, my taste buds want Chinese.”

            Gamzee just shook his head with a smile as she led him down the street.


	16. Chapter 16

            “ _Come out kitty, kitty~_ ”

            “____ _Why do you have to call me that?”_

_“Because you’re cute, like a kitten, sis.”_

 

            “Come on, kitten, you gotta wake up for me…”

            “Gamzee, we need to cool her down, she’s too hot.”

            “She needs to go to the doctor.”

            What were they going on about now? Those…voices sounded familiar…

 

            “ _Sis, will you promise me somethin’?”_

_“Sure ____, what is it?”_

_“Promise you won’t leave me, like everyone else?”_

_“Awe….____, you know I won’t! I don’t care what anyone else thinks, remember?”_

            “She’s so hot….” Worried. He sounded worried.

            “Her temperature’s high and she won’t keep anything we give her down. She _needs_ a doctor, Gamzee.”

            “….alright. Grab some more blankets. She needs to stay warm.”

            Warm? She wasn’t warm, she was freezing. That hand on hers felt so wonderfully warm, she didn’t want them to let go, but she just couldn’t get her body to work for her….

 

            _“ **Run!! You need to run!!** ”_

_“I **can’t**!! I can’t leave him, I promised I wouldn’t!”_

_“He doesn’t recognize you anymore! Run while you can!!”_

 

            “Alright, lil’ mama, we’re gonna get you some help, just hold on a little bit.”

            She felt horribly dizzy as her body was shifted and lifted up into strong arms and she gave a weak groan.

            “I know, shh….Sam, can you get the door?”

            “On it.”

            She heard footsteps, moving across carpet, then tile floor. A blanket was pulled over her head and she was pulled closer to a firm chest.

            “Harthway is a good facility to take her to.”

            “They’re half an hour away. She needs help _now_.”

            “We can’t take her to Loggington, they’re terrible with Emergency Care.”

            “Harthway it is, then.”

 

            _“Kitty, kitty, come out and play~ Where are you hiding? HONK!!_ ”

            _“___,please, you’re not yourself….”_

_“Why so fucking scared, kitty? You look more like a MOUSE!!”_

_“____please, stop!! Don’t!! You swore you would never hurt me!! Not like them!”_

_“……I fucking did, didn’t I? Heh….heheh…”_

 

            Her eyes fluttered open for a moment. She caught the sight of passing lights. A face shone when the light hit it. A familiar face, with three long scars and dark hair….A face that looked terribly tight with worry. Why was he so worried? He was never worried, right?

            A gentle hand stroked her hair and her eyes fluttered shut again.

            “Any change? We’re almost there.”

            “No. Not for bad or for good.”

            God, her head was pounding….everything felt like it was moving…spinning, spinning…

 

            _“I don’t want to leave you, ____”_

_“I don’t want you to leave, kitty….I’m so fucking flushed for you…”_

_“Heh…I love you too, my goofy clown.”_

 

            Heh….goofy clown….goofy clown….that reminded her of her own clown faced dope.

            “Go get a nurse, Sam, she needs to be seen to immediately. Gamzee, hurry, she needs to get out of the cold.”

            “Come on, kitten, we’re getting you help, don’t you take a dive now.”

 

            _“We were so fucking **close!!** So damn close!!”_

_“_____,calm down, alright? We’ll just figure something else out.”_

_“You don’t get it, do you? You’re fucking human, of course you wouldn’t!!”_

_“Hey, bro, chill out.”_

_“No I won’t ‘chill out!’ Because of **her** , we’re still having to run for our lives! Because of her, we have to find a new way to get rid of Jack ____!!!”_

_“I…I’m sorry, ____at….I didn’t mean—“_

_“You never mean to do anything! You always mess things up, always!!”_

_“I’m sorry!!”_

 

            “Sorry…sorry….” She mumbled, a hot tear sliding down her cheek.

            “What? Kitten, what’s wrong?” A hand wiped away the wetness.

            “She’s having a fever dream. There’s no rhyme or reason to them, they’re mostly just caused by her temperature. She’s lucky you brought her here.”

            “What’s wrong with her?”

 

            _“You need to relax, please, calm down, this won’t solve anything—“_

_“It will! It’ll end this! Don’t you get it? It’s my fault this happened in the first place! If…If I’m gone, then you’ll be able to end this!”_

_“No, lil’ mama, please you promised you wouldn’t leave me!”_

_“I’m so sorry, ____I’m sorry….I know I promised, but I have to…”_

_“No! Don’t you do it! Don’t you fucking **dare!** ”_

_“Please, don’t fight me on this!”_

_“Don’t do this to me, I **need** you!!”_

_“….I know….I’m sorry….Gam—_ “

 

            Her eyes flew open.

            Pain, there was pain, oh God it hurt!!

            A scream ripped from her throat, scaring awake the other inhabitants of the room.

            “What’s going on?”

            “ _(Y/n)!_ Shit, something’s wrong, go get a nurse!!”

            She screamed, clutching her mid-section. It was like a white-hot knife inside her, twisting and stabbing.

            “(Y/n), _(Y/n)_ , what’s wrong?!” That was Gamzee’s voice, his hands on her, reaching down to push aside her clenching hands, pressing against her stomach. He could tell something was off, something wasn’t right. He barely touched her and she screamed again.

            A nurse came in, with a lined bucket and a rolling tray.

            “It’s her stomach. You might want to move, this is about to get messy. Her stomach’s about to reject everything.”

            Oh god, the pain was making her feel so sick. She gagged and coughed and the bucket was shoved in her face. She emptied the contents of her stomach, almost violently. Her eyes were watering from the burning sting as everything she had eaten for the past two days exited her mouth. A warm hand held her hair from her face, a deep voice speaking soothingly to her.

            “She should be better in the morning, once she’s past the vomiting stage.”

            “I’ve never seen food poisoning this bad before,” Disciple said.

            “It’s happened. A lot, lately, since that Chinese Restaurant opened up.”

            “I think there’s going to be an inspection team sent there,” Sam muttered. “I’m going to call Kankri. He asked me to keep him and Karkat updated.” She exited the room, pulling out her phone as she walked.

            “How did you not get sick, Gamzee?”

            “I didn’t eat the chicken,” he said, frowning a little, brushing free pieces of hair out of her face. “Or any of the meat, actually. I tried a bite and thought it tasted weird.”

            “You’ve got some sensitive taste buds then,” the nurse said. Gamzee chose not to comment on what crossed his mind at that statement.

            (Y/n) groaned a little and coughed weakly. Gamzee took the napkin from the nurse to wipe her face as the nurse took the bucket to change out the lining.

            “How much longer of this?”

            “That could just be it or she could vomit for the next few hours. It’s hard to say, since everyone’s different,” the nurse said. “If there’s any problems, let me know. It’s best for it to run its course.”

            Gamzee sighed softly as the nurse left, looking at (Y/n), who looked dazed and miserable as she leaned forward against the newly emptied bucket.

            “What happened…?” (Y/n) muttered.

            “You’re real sick, kitten,” he said, motioning to the hair tie on Disciple’s wrist. She handed it over, letting him tie (Y/n)’s hair back. “That Chinese we had for lunch the other day gave you food poisoning real bad. Apparently you’re not the only one that’s had it from that place.”

            “God, I feel like shit…” she groaned. “My stomach’s killing me…”

            “It’s going to, until this runs its course,” Disciple said gently. “Do you remember calling Gamzee?”

            “….no. I don’t remember anything since yesterday….” She mumbled.

            “You mentioned at work that you were feeling kinda puny, kitten,” Gamzee said. “So Disciple let ya go home early, saying you should call if it gets worse. We didn’t hear anything from ya, even this morning when you didn’t show up to work, which worried us. You called me around five. You sounded….delirious and weak and when I asked what was wrong, you said you had fallen down out of bed and couldn’t get back up. You went quiet after that and I got worried. I called Disciple and Sam before heading over to your place. By the way, you should consider locking your front door.”

            “I normally do…”

            “Anyway….I went in and found you on your bedroom floor, with a high fever and completely out of it…we finally decided to bring you here when your fever spiked,” Gamzee said, “You really worried us, (Y/n).”

            “I’m sorry,” she mumbled, leaning back on the bed. She was pale and gaunt, with dark rings under her eyes, but he still thought she was lovely. Gamzee gently brushed his fingers against her cheek.

            “You just focus on getting better, kitten, alright?” he murmured. Her eyes were starting to close, she was probably exhausted.

            “Mm-hm….” She hummed groggily. He chuckled softly and leaned over to softly kiss her forehead.

            “Sweet dreams, kitten.”


	17. Chapter 17

            (Y/n) was allowed to go home the next day once she was able to keep food down and Disciple told her to stay home and recover for the rest of the week. Gamzee stopped by after his shift every day to check up on her. By Friday, she was fully recovered and very bored. She was sitting on the couch flipping through channels, in fact, when she heard the door unlock and Gamzee step inside.

            “Look at that, you’re not in bed.”

            “No, I’m quite fine and very bored,” (Y/n) said, tossing the remote control down and standing up, stretching. She was dressed comfortably, since she didn’t have to work, wearing a pair of loose yoga pants and a faded t-shirt.

            “You look bored,” Gamzee smiled, shrugging off his jacket. He usually stayed for a while to keep her company, something she was grateful for.

            “What gave that away? The blank look on my face, or the fact I’m flipping through the television?” (Y/n) said with a smirk, walking over to him.

            “Both,” he commented, resting his hands on her hips as her arms snaked around his neck.

            “Well, then it’s a good thing you’re here then, huh?” she smiled, her eyes sparkling.

            “Indeed,” Gamzee chuckled, leaning down to kiss her. “I’m glad to see you’re better, kitten.”

            “So am I. I hate being sick. Sam ever call that inspection team for that restaurant?”

            “Oh man, did she ever,” Gamzee smirked. “The best of the best, at that.”

            “Yeah, she doesn’t play when it comes to stuff like that…what did they say?”

            “….ew.”

            “….That tells me nothing other than the fact it was gross?”

            “The cooking environment itself was unsanitary. The same things they used to clean the kitchen they used for the restrooms—“

            “Aaannd, that’s all I need to know now, thanks. Forever storing that in memory and making note to never try new Chinese Restaurants,” (Y/n) made a face. “That’s just disgusting. They get closed down?”

            “Yup. They’re given thirty days to clean up their act. If there’s even a hint of what they saw before when they re-inspect, they’re shutting them down for good,” Gamzee said, lightly tickling her sides to get her to squeal and jump away. Gamzee grinned at her scowl and sat down on the couch. “What are you watching anyway?”

            “I don’t know, what did it land on?”

            “…. _The Young and The Restless?_ ”

            “Oh, _ew_. I hate soap operas. If I want to watch drama, I can go back home,” (Y/n) scrunched her nose, sitting down and throwing her legs over his lap as she leaned against the other arm of the couch, making him grunt a little as she picked up the remote again.

            “Aw, but don’t you want to watch Darcy beat the shit out of (Y/n)y?”

            “….is that their names?”

            “I don’t know, they just sounded like typical names for a soap opera.”

            “….you’ve watched one before, haven’t you?”

            “….Karkat’s really into romcoms and shit. I’ve watched my fair share. For the record, they’re worse when you’re stoned. I actually cried from how horrible it was.”

            (Y/n) laughed at the mental image. Too funny.

            “After that, I made a note to avoid movie night at Karkat’s.”

            “There’s a reason I’m ‘busy’ on Saturday nights.”

            Gamzee grinned at that. “You are bad.”

            “Not bad, just smart. I try to avoid that brain mush called RomCom. I don’t know what he sees in it.”

            “He’s a sensitive guy.”

            “So is a paranoid schizophrenic. You don’t see them crying when Julie dumps Andrew.”

            “….touché.”

            (Y/n) smiled smugly and flipped through the channels, finally finding something that wasn’t quite as droll to watch and set the remote down.

            “….what’s this?”

            “What, never watched Norbit?”

            “No, what is it?”

            “It’s a comedy. You’ll love it, trust me.” (Y/n) grinned. She had caught it at the beginning, too.

            (Y/n) didn’t think Gamzee could ever laugh as much as he had while watching that movie. It was more amusing watching him react to the movie than anything else. She chuckled and giggled throughout the movie, but it was mostly at Gamzee than at the movie.

            “See? I told you that you’d like the movie,” (Y/n) giggled once the credits started rolling. Gamzee was wiping away tears of mirth as he calmed from the movie.

            “Yeah, yeah…shit, that’s just…wow. Reminds me of something I saw a few weeks ago. Probably why it was so damn funny,” he laughed.

            “….you saw a fat black woman with a skinny man?”

            “No, I saw a man talking to a pug. But I’ve seen that too.”

            “….you find the weirdest things funny, Gamzee.”

            “Which is why we get along, hm?”

            “Yeah, which is—hey!!”

            Gamzee’s laughter echoed in her ears as she tackled him on the couch, tickling him mercilessly.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Sam and Kankri fluff.

            A groan left Kankri’s lips.

            He tossed down the file in his hands and flopped back in his desk chair, pushing a hand through his normally neat hair. He couldn’t seem to focus at all today.

            It’s been six months.

            Six months since he had been with Sam.

            The most he ever did with her was hug her and hold her hand. His brother picked at him about it, too. Most by this time had already gone way further than that. It amazed him, really, that Sam was okay with it all. He figured she would have gotten tired of the physical distance between them and left him by now, but she understood why. Kankri smiled a little bit—Sam was something else, that’s for sure.

            “Too much work?”

            Kankri looked over at the doorway where Sam was standing, her apron folded over her arm. He gave a sigh and shook his head.

            “No, too many thoughts running through my mind,” he answered.

            “Mm,” she hummed, walking over to the desk and sitting down in the chair across from him. “What’s keeping you from work? You never let anything break you away from work.”

            “It happens occasionally,” he smiled at her, pushing himself up and absently brushing back his hair. Sam chuckled.

            “Your hair’s a mess.”

            “I can imagine why,” Kankri smiled. Sam chuckled again and stood, walking over to him and reaching up to fix his hair. He watched her as she straightened his hair, looking at her features carefully.

            She really was quite beautiful, her long dark hair pulled back in a braid that was starting to come loose and her hazel-brown eyes twinkling as she smiled. He sighed softly and those eyes flickered to look into his.

            “What’s on your mind?” she asked softly, the smile fading a little. She flipped back another piece of hair, before letting her hands fall. He missed the feel of her hands in his hair almost instantly.

            “….it’s been six months,” he said quietly. Sam blinked, a little confused. “Since we’ve been together,” he elaborated.

            “Oh…huh…I guess it has,” she smiled.

            “Six months…an all I have offered is my advice…and my hand…” he murmured. Sam’s brows furrowed a little in confusion. Kankri sighed again, he didn’t really know how to explain this. “We’ve been together for six months, and I’ve never…I’ve never even kissed you…I barely hug you…how can you still stay with me?”

            “Because I care about you. And I support your reasons, Kankri,” Sam said gently.

            “Why?” he asked.

            “Sometimes…there’s no reason why,” she said quietly.

            “There’s always a reason why,” Kankri murmured.

            “Well…when I can find words to why…I’ll tell you,” she said. Kankri smiled a little and shook his head.

            “How did I get so lucky?” he murmured, reaching up and hesitantly brushing his fingers against her cheek. “No one’s ever tried to stick around, yet you…you haven’t wavered in the least.”

            “No one deserves to be abandoned because of what they decide with their life,” Sam said softly. “Not anyone…and not you…”

            Kankri looked at her thoughtfully for a long moment, brushing his thumb against her cheek and the corner of her lips.

            “…Sam?”

            “Yes?”

            “….I’m going to kiss you now.”

            Sam had no time to say anything before he dipped low and gently pressed his lips against hers.


	19. Chapter 19

            Dancing around in just a giant t-shirt and the shortest pair of shorts known to man while expecting a pervert of a boyfriend probably wasn’t the smartest thing to do, but….(Y/n) didn’t care. _Uma Thurman_ by Fallout Boy was playing and she wasn’t going to let the looming possibility of Gamzee catching her ruin her fun.

            (Y/n) gave a laugh and shook her hips. She should probably get dressed before he shows up….nah.

_“She wants to dance like Uma Thurman_

_Bury me 'til I confess_

_She wants to dance like Uma Thurman_

_And I can’t get you out of my head!_ ”

            She twirled and threw her hands up, jumping around and singing along like an idiot, laughing the entire time.

            “Well, if I knew you were putting on a show, I would have come sooner!”

            (Y/n) squealed in surprise and leapt for the radio, turning it off quickly, whipping around to find Gamzee laughing like a madman in the doorway of the kitchen, where she had been dancing around.

            “ _Gamzee!!_ ”

            “What? You’re the one dancing around…in little to nothing…” Gamzee’s grin was downright wicked. (Y/n) blushed and glared at him.

            “Stay here! I’ll go get dressed…”

            “No, no! By all means, please, stay comfortable! Seriously, you should totally stay in that, it’s sexy as hell.”

            “No! Now stay!” (Y/n) pointed at him warningly, before marching off to her room, leaving a pouting Gamzee in the kitchen.

            “…joy killer.”

            “Pervert!

            “But you love it~” Gamzee sang, cackling when (Y/n) shut her door sharply in reply. She came out to find him sprawled across the couch, an arm thrown over his eyes. She had dressed hastily in a regular sized t-shirt and a pair of denim shorts (it was warm, shut up) that covered much more than her sleep shorts had.

            “Gamzee? You alright?” She asked, walking over to the couch. He lifted his arm to look up at her and she could see that despite his grin, he looked exhausted. “Somethin’ happen?”

            “I’m alright, kitten, just didn’t sleep well,” he said, sitting up so (Y/n) could sit beside him.

            “You’re lying. You look exhausted. That’s more than just ‘not sleeping well,’” (Y/n) said, frowning. Gamzee dropped his smile and sighed, pushing a hand through his already messy hair.

            “…someone got shot in front of my house last night,” he finally said, dropping his head in his hands. (Y/n) stared, stunned. “I barely knew the guy—he was a crackpot and liked to lay around, bum off other people, but he wasn’t a bad person. Talked to him now and then.”

            “Who shot him?” (Y/n) asked quietly.

            “…an old member from a gang I left. I say that lightly,” he said lowly. “I beat the shit out of their group, so they wouldn’t have any choice but to let me go. They didn’t care much for that.”

            “How long ago was that?”

            Gamzee scoffed a little, “God….three, four years now? Maybe five? I don’t remember. I was pretty much high most of the time then.”

            “High and still able to take out an entire gang? You really are a beast, ‘Zee,” (Y/n) teased.

            “I am a pretty bad ass motherfucker, aren’t I?” he grinned at her.

            “Aren’t we cocky?”

            “Well, I do have—“

            “ _Just don’t._ ”

            Gamzee laughed at her dirty look and grabbed her, making her squeak as he pulled her over him, lying back on the couch. (Y/n) blushed as she glared down at him, straddling his lap as she laid across his chest.

            “You’re too much fun to tease, kitten.”

            “And you’re an ass.”

            “Yeah, _your_ ass,” he smirked, reaching around her to grab her posterior, making the girl squeak and slap his chest.

            “Damn it, Gamzee!”

            “Nice buns you got there, lil’ mama.”

            “You are impossible!”

            Gamzee laughed again and wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her against him, leaning up to nuzzle against her blushing cheek.

            “Come on, kitten, you know you love it when I tease you.”

            “….I’m saying nothing.”

            “Awe….” Gamzee pouted and (Y/n) couldn’t help but smile at it.

            “You’re something else, Gamzee.”

            “Only for you, kitten,” Gamzee grinned at (Y/n), tugging her down to kiss her. (Y/n) giggled a little as she kissed him back, resting comfortably against his chest. Gamzee pulled from the kiss, resting his forehead against hers as he smiled up at her.

            “You know…you’ve changed me a lot since I’ve met you,” Gamzee said.

            “For the better, I hope?” (Y/n) questioned.

            “Yeah, kitten,” he smiled. “For the better.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaannnnddd I think that'll be the last chapter for the night~ ;)
> 
> Just to teeaassee ya'll~!

            This was definitely a world record for Gamzee, keeping a girlfriend for longer than a month.

            He and (Y/n) had been going steady for….seven months now. Seven months! It was almost unbelievable.

            …..the fact he hadn’t jumped her yet was even more unbelievable.

            She teased him, God, she teased him. That little show in the kitchen the other week hadn’t helped any. Those little cloth shorts barely covered her ass and the oversized shirt nearly fell off her. He wanted to have her so badly then and there.

            Gamzee barely kept from groaning and glanced towards the hallway where (Y/n)’s bedroom was. She had disappeared in it to hunt for something for him to sleep in. They had just finished their horror movie night and it was too late for him to wander home (in her opinion). She was always so jumpy afterwards, he knew it was more for her peace of mind than anything. After all, living in a house on your own after watching a horror movie marathon didn’t equal a restful night.

            He heard the door creak open and (Y/n) wandered out, wearing what was probably his favorite outfit—the familiar oversized shirt and tiny shorts.

            “Gonna dance around for me, kitten?” he teased, making her playfully glare.

            “Depends on the dance you’re asking for,” she smirked. Gamzee blinked as she shoved the sleep clothes into his hands. “Go get changed.”

            “Nuh-uh! I wanna know my options for this! Is a lap dance an option?” he grinned at her. (Y/n) blushed.

            “If I knew how….maybe.”

            Gamzee gave a surprised laugh, before giving a sultry, wicked grin that immediately had (Y/n) on alert.

            “Well….I could teach ya, you know.”

            “Never thought of you as one to dress in leather and dance in guys’ laps, Gamz.”

            He scowled at her picking and grabbed her hips suddenly, pulling her down onto his lap. (Y/n) squeaked in surprise and embarrassment, dropping the clothing onto the floor to grab his shoulders instead. She blushed brightly, looking at him a little exasperatedly.

            “Gamzee, _what_ are you doing?”

            “I’m going to teach you how to lap dance.”

            “Why in the world would I do that? I’m not exactly going to go out and do it for a living!”

            “No. But you can do it for me,” Gamzee smirked, squeezing her hips a little, making her squeak again. “You sound like a mouse.”

            “S-Shut up…”

            Gamzee chuckled deeply and wriggled his brows at her, before he lifted her up a little so her knees were supporting her.

            “Wanna learn?”

            “…..I…guess….?” (Y/n) mumbled, blushing deeper still. “I don’t even know how you’d know…”

            “I won’t go into detail about it, but I knew a few girls,” he shrugged. “Loosen your hips.”

            “Easier said than done!”

            “Let your thighs and stomach hold your weight. Loosen your hips,” he hummed, not even bothered. (Y/n) barely resisted rolling her eyes, but attempted to do as he said. Luckily she had some pretty strong legs, so she was able to somewhat do what he asked. “Good enough. Now…the fun part.”

            “Jesus Christ, what am I getting myself into…?” (Y/n) muttered, making the man grin wildly.

            “Hopefully, a fun night.”

            (Y/n) looked at him with furrowed brows for a moment, her cheeks dark in color.

            “….alright. Teach me,” she finally sighed and Gamzee’s brows shot up.

            ….oh _hell_ _yes_.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll have noooo idea how hard it was for me to NOT end this here, but there's still so many things needing resolving first, so....yeah.
> 
> Anyway, NSFW scene up ahead!

            Sweet baby Jesus, what had he been missing his whole life?

            Those women he had in his bed before had nothing on the saucy little cat currently stretched out underneath him.

            Gamzee ghosted his lips along the trembling flesh of a silky thigh, pulling a soft sigh from (Y/n) and another shudder through her body. He glanced up through his lashes at her face, smirking at the open, panting mouth and the heated eyes looking back at him. Beautiful.

            Gamzee made her jump when he nipped at her thigh, and he chuckled darkly as she cursed softly at him, leaning up to kiss at her bare stomach while his fingers tugged at the cute white panties that had become quite wet from his ministrations. That blush on her cheeks was just downright adorable, though he wondered how she didn’t faint from all the blood rushing to her face when he tossed her underwear across the room.

            “G-Gamzee…” she whispered and he quieted her by sliding his hands up her thighs.

            “Yeah?” he purred.

            “N-Nevermind!” She gasped and he admired how her back arched when he slid his fingers against her slit, stroking the swollen pearl that had her panting for air. Gamzee gave another dark chuckle, slipping his fingers down to push one into her tight cunt. (Y/n) nearly jumped out of her skin and she grabbed the back of his neck out of reflex, her nails digging into his skin made him growl deeply.

            “Easy there, lil’ mama…don’t want to take this too fast…” he growled, shifting over her to kiss her heatedly.

            “S…So…rry…” she mumbled against his lips, moaning as his finger stroked along the top of her inner walls. Gamzee hummed a little, nibbling at her throat as he carefully slid a second finger inside of her. She barely winced this time, instead arching her hips into his hand, her fingers finding purchase in his hair.

            “Why don’t you help me undress?” he rumbled against her neck and much to her disappointment, he pulled back, withdrawing his fingers from her to grab the edge of his shirt and pull up. (Y/n) shifted onto her knees, leaning forward to kiss his neck once the shirt was nearly over his head. Her hands slid over his chest and stomach, roaming over the hard muscle and many scars that covered his skin. Gamzee tossed his shirt, looking down at her with half-lidded eyes, the violet color nearly glowing from need.

            (Y/n) grabbed his pants, unbuckling his belt and hesitating on the zipper, glancing at him shyly. Gamzee chuckled and ducked his head to kiss her, reaching down to help her, guiding her hand inside to touch him. He sucked a breath in through his teeth when her soft fingers wrapped around his throbbing length, God that felt sooo much better than he ever imagined it would.

            Her curious fingers slid along his length, her thumb teasing the tip and smearing pre-cum around, before they traveled back down.

            “Tease….” He growled out. (Y/n) gave a nervous chuckle.

            “I can’t tease if I have no clue what I’m doing…”

            Gamzee gave a husky laugh, “You tease me all the time. Naughty kitten.”

            “If you say so,” she murmured, pulling her hand away to push his pants down, tilting her head up to kiss him again eagerly. “Please tell me you have something with you?”

            “What?...a condom?” he asked. “I’m a stoner, not stupid, kitten. I’m not even a stoner any more, why do I keep using that reference?”

            “I don’t care, just grab it.”

            Gamzee laughed a little at her impatience and he stepped off the bed to let his pants drop after digging in his pocket for the condom he kept on him. (Y/n) laid back on the bed, trembling still from nervousness and excitement, watching as he rolled on the rubber and crawled back onto the bed, hovering over her.

            “Sure you’re ready for this, lil’ mama?” he murmured and she gave him a weak smile.

            “Now or never, right?” she said, gripping his shoulders tightly. He could tell she was really nervous about this, but he would try his damnedest to make sure she enjoyed every minute of this. Gamzee dipped down to kiss her sweetly, his hands gripping her thighs and hooking them over his hips before he slid a hand under her lower back, lifting it.

            “(Y/n)?” he murmured against her lips, making her look him in the eyes.

            “Yes?”

            “….I love you.”

            And he slid home, pushing past the only barrier her body had to provide. (Y/n) gasped at the sharp sting and he was sure her nails left marks on his shoulders, but God it was so worth the tight clench of her hot sheath around him. He couldn’t stop his groan even if he wanted to, she just felt so damn _good._

(Y/n) bit her lip and her eyes were clenched shut in discomfort. He felt terrible about it, but he knew it was just part of the process of losing her virginity—discomfort was expected. He intended on making it feel good for both of them. Gamzee nuzzled her neck, kissing it softly, his hands rubbing her hips soothingly.

            “Relax, kitten….it’ll pass…”

            “I know…just…ow.”

            Gamzee laughed a little at how flatly she said that.

            “…I think you can move…it’ll pass, right?” she murmured. He lifted his head to look at her, her eyes gazing into his. He gave a half-smile.

            “Yeah, lil’ mama.”

            At first, (Y/n) wasn’t sure she’d care much for that uncomfortable rubbing sensation, even though she knew it was just the after effects losing her virginity. Gamzee moved slowly and he was gentle, watching her face carefully. Then….the rubbing sensation began to fade and something else began to take its place.

            Something that made her eyes close and her lips part in a stuttered sigh.

            It was pleasure. Faint at first, barely noticeable, but as Gamzee started to thrust faster, it began to grow. (Y/n) gripped his arms and she bit her lip, her back arched, her thighs tightened against his waist. She heard Gamzee groan softly and she moaned herself when he started to thrust harder into her.

            Gamzee tilted her hips up and (Y/n) gasped, giving a sharp, “Oh!” when he touched something inside her that had never been touched before. She bucked against him, making him growl and he gave a sharp thrust in return, causing her to moan his name loudly.

            Gamzee didn’t know how much longer he’d be able to hold out, but he would force himself to keep going if it meant seeing that expression of utter ecstasy and hearing her cry out his name as she climaxed. He hit that same spot inside of her again and again, just to feel her walls clench tight around him and watch her back arch in pleasure.

            Her moans were loud and they spurred him on, urging him to go faster, harder, _please_ _harder!_ Gamzee felt her orgasm around him and he couldn’t hold back his own from the tight, rhythmic clenching of her walls around him, groaning deeply with his fingers leaving bruises on her hips from gripping them so tightly.

            As they laid there, cooling from the heated activity, (Y/n) squirmed beside him, rolling over to look at him and whisper something in his ear that made him smile.

            “ ** _I love you, too._** ”


	22. Chapter 22

_“Hey Gamz, how ya feeling today?”_

_(Y/n) blinked and furrowed her brows as a perfect body double—albeit slightly younger and with longer hair—peeked into a purple doorway. ‘_ Gamz? _’ she thought. ‘_ Does she mean Gamzee? _’_

_“Oh hey, lil’ mama. Feeling fucking miraculous today, yessir.”_

_‘_ Oh my God, that’s Gamzee. _’_

_There was no mistaking that thick drawl. What the hell, was she dreaming? Or having a memory? This was no memory she could remember. That sounded odd._

_“Oh thank Gog, you had us all worried, you doof.”_

_“Sorry lil’ mama. Say, you wanna go chill at our secret spot?”_

_“I’d love to, Gamz.”_

_(Y/n) stared in awe and amazement as a male…horned figured (sorry, she didn’t know what to call him really) stepped out of the doorway. He towered over the girl, whom (Y/n) was beginning to suspect was herself more and more, and those long goat-like horns made him seem even taller._

_Well….he certainly looked like Gamzee, in a strange alien way. He had the same wildly curly hair and purple eyes, and he wore his face paint just like he did. (Y/n) could see a hint of scars across his face as well._

_‘_ What kind of fucked up alternate universe did I end up in? This is a dream right?’

_(Y/n) blinked again and found herself in a different place now. The room she was in was dark, with metal walls and very little light. Her doppelganger was curled in a ball, pressed against the corner of the room, pressing her hand over her mouth to stay very quiet. (Y/n) glanced towards the barred doorway, where she could hear something heavy being dragged against the floor and the slow, steady footsteps of someone taking their sweet time. An odd honking noise echoed around them._

_There was a quiet and her doppelganger shifted just slightly, curling up tighter._

_Then the door was slammed open, with a force that sent it off its hinges and across the room. The items barring the door were tossed aside like toys and both girls winced in surprise and shock._

_Gamzee—the strange version of him at least—stood grinning in the doorway, his teeth unnaturally sharp and his eyes glowing red. He tilted his head and his grin turned mockingly sweet._

_“Don’t you look fucking adorable? Curled up and hiding, like a fucking MOUSE.”_

_“G-Gamzee, please…stop…”_

_“Stop what, lil’ mama? Stop WHAT?!”_

_“Stop this!! Stop it!! I hate it! I hate when you’re like this!!” (Y/n)’s doppelganger screamed suddenly, jumping to her feet. She was trembling and her eyes were still wide with fear, but her fists were balled and she wasn’t backing down as Gamzee’s grin fell into a narrowed gaze of cold distaste. “You turn into this….raging, terrible monster that revels in blood and fear! That’s not Gamzee!”_

_“But this is Gamzee, sis. This has ALWAYS fucking been Gamzee!”_

_“It’s not and you know it! This isn’t the REAL Gamzee, this is some cheap imitation of him that’s broken!”_

_Gamzee bared his fangs and gripped the club in his hand so tightly, it started to splinter. He moved across the room in three swift strides and to her credit, the girl didn’t back down._

_“ **Say that again, motherfucker. I motherfucking dare you.** ”_

_“You’re. Not. Him. You’re a broken record and a wanna-be of him, but you will never be HIM!”_

_(Y/n) clenched her eyes shut as he moved in a quick movement to grab the girl’s throat. When she didn’t hear anything else, she opened them again._

_The scene had changed for a second time._

_She was outside, this time._

_She was near a cliff on a rocky terrain and this time, it was her doppelganger, Gamzee and some shadowy figures she couldn’t make out. Her doppelganger had a gun in her hands and Gamzee looked terrified and anxious._

_Her doppelganger lifted the gun and placed it against her temple with a trembling hand._

_“Lil’ mama, please, you need to relax. This won’t solve anything—“ Gamzee started, only to be cut off by the girl._

_“It will!” Her voice was shrill—she was scared and upset. She didn’t want to do this. “It’ll end this! Don’t you get it? It’s my fault this all happened in the first place!”_

_Gamzee’s lips trembled as he opened them to try and say something else._

_“If…I I’m gone, then you’ll be able to end this!” She started to squeeze the trigger._

_“No, lil’ mama! Please, you promise you wouldn’t leave me!!” He pleaded, taking a step forward. She took a step back, closer to the edge of the cliff._

_“I’m so sorry, Gamzee….I’m so sorry….I know I promised, but…but I have to,” she whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek._

_“ **No!** Don’t you do it! Don’t you fucking **dare**!”_

_“Please, don’t fight me on this!”_

_“Don’t do this to me, I **need** you!!” Gamzee screamed, jolting forward._

_“…I know…I’m sorry…Gamzee…”_

_The gunshot jolted her body and Gamzee’s clawed fingers barely brushed her shirt as she fell backwards, off the cliffside, into the raging ocean below._

_His tortured scream echoed in her mind._

 

            Her eyes flew open. Sunlight was streaming in through her bedroom window, and she was safe and sound in her bed, warmed by her blankets and the body pressed against her back. (Y/n) gave a soft sigh and pressed a hand to her chest. Her heart was racing still.

            What was that? That was unlike any dream she had ever experienced before.

            It was vivid, strangely lucid….it was more like a memory than a dream, something she couldn’t explain.

            A low, rumbling groan tore her from her thoughts and she turned over as Gamzee stirred from his sleep, blinking awake his luminescent purple eyes. He gave a lazy smile and nuzzled into her shoulder, kissing her bare skin sleepily.

            “Mornin’ kitten…”

            (Y/n) smiled at him, disregarding the dream for now, instead intent on snuggling with her boyfriend.

            “Morning to you too, Gamz….”


	23. Chapter 23

            (Y/n)’s amusement was nearly palpable as she sat across from Sam in her two-bedroom house on the other side of town. (Y/n) had managed to find the time and money to travel the thirty miles across town via taxi to spend the day with her friend. This, though…even without talking, just seeing this made it all worth it.

 

            Sam sat with a scowl and a bright red flush on her face, all while wearing a very familiar, bright red sweater. It seemed (Y/n) wasn’t the only one to finally do the deed with her significant other.

 

            (Y/n) sipped at her hot chocolate, a smirk on her face.

 

            “Not a word,” Sam muttered.

 

            “I don’t need to say a word to know what happened here,” (Y/n) chortled. Sam’s glower deepened, as did her blush. “Is he still here?”

 

            “…yes…”

 

            “Still in bed? Shocker, you really must have rocked his world last night,” (Y/n) teased, thoroughly enjoying this.

 

            “…I knew better than to put this on to answer the door….I should have just listened to my instincts and pulled on my own shirt…”

 

            “What? And have me miss this golden moment? Perish the thought,” (Y/n) grinned.

 

            “Don’t you dare embarrass him when he gets up, (Y/n), or I swear to whatever deity above, I will tell Gamzee where to find all those hentai pictures you’ve drawn,” Sam hissed. (Y/n)’s grin disappeared and her eyes widened at the threat.

 

            “You wouldn’t dare. He’d never let me live it down.”

 

            “Then shut up.”

 

            “Alright, alright…sheesh, if I knew you were going to be THIS cranky when you woke up, I’d have waited a few more hours,” (Y/n) muttered, shifting on her barstool. Sam grunted and swallowed another mouthful from her cup. “…was he good?”

 

            (Y/n) barely managed avoiding getting hot chocolate spat on her and she quickly grabbed a towel to clean up the mess as Sam coughed and sputtered, barely keeping from laughing, knowing it would only make her friend’s embarrassed rage worse.

 

            “T-That’s—“

 

            “Ah, ah, ah. Don’t even try that ‘that’s none of your business’ shit,” (Y/n) stated, wiping up the island counter as Sam set her offending drink aside. “You and Nep both railed me for details after I slept with Gamzee, now it’s my turn for the goods.”

 

            “Yeah, but we didn’t ask you while he was in the same house with you!” Sam squeaked out, her face color nearly matching Kankri’s commandeered sweater.

 

            “It’s a simple yes or no question, Sam,” (Y/n) chuckled, quite entertained as she tossed the soiled towel aside, sitting back down. “Well?”

 

            “….I thought so, at least…” Sam muttered out. (Y/n) grinned, it wasn’t like she could say much either. She hadn’t had any experience before Gamzee, either. Before (Y/n) could ask any more questions that would cause the poor woman to either faint or finally go after her, the bedroom door opened down the hall.

 

            (Y/n)’s brows rose a little as Kankri came down the hall, still looking half asleep with his hair a mess. He wore his pants and a rather tight fitting t-shirt that (Y/n) assumed he wore normally underneath his sweater. For a paper pushing, part-time lawyer, the man was quite in shape.

 

            “Sam, whomever are you talking t—oh….” He blinked for a minute, staring at (Y/n), who smiled and gave a friendly wave, sipping her drink again.

 

            “Morning, Kankri. I didn’t know Sam had a guest over, otherwise I’d have waited another day to visit,” she said cheerfully. Kankri’s cheeks and nose were slowly reddening, much to (Y/n)’s delight, and he cleared his throat, giving a nod. He looked at Sam, who gave an embarrassed smile.

 

            “Sorry about taking your sweater Kanny…it was the first thing I could grab to answer the door,” Sam apologized.

 

            “I think it looks rather good on her, in my own personal opinion. But that’s just me,” (Y/n) stated. Kankri silently agreed, but wouldn’t ever voice that around the woman. He had a feeling she had already had her fun teasing Sam before he woke up, and he wasn’t going to feed fuel to the fire.

 

            (Y/n) finished her hot chocolate and hopped off the barstool, walking over to the sink to wash it out. “Well, this has been enlightening.”

 

            “Are you leaving already?” Kankri asked, surprised. (Y/n) gave him a smile.

 

            “I can come back any other time. I hate to ruin your time with each other anymore than I already have, so I’ll go ahead and book it. I’ll just make sure to call beforehand next time,” she chuckled, taking joy in seeing their faces flare red again.

 

            “Tell Gamzee he needs to keep you more occupied…” Sam muttered.

 

            “Yeah, no. He’ll take that to the extreme, and you know that,” (Y/n) grimaced a little. As much as she enjoyed the intimacy with Gamzee, she also enjoyed being able to walk too.

 

            “That was the point.”

 

            “Uh-huh. I’ll call you later, then. Have a nice day, you two,” (Y/n) waved, picking up her small travel bag on the way out. Once the door shut, the kitchen stayed quiet for several minutes.

 

            “….she knew right away, didn’t she?”

 

            “Yup.”

 

            “Gamzee’s influencing her in a bad way.”

 

            “I don’t think he can make her any worse than she already is, Kan…”

 

            “….that sweater does look good on you, though.”

 

            Cue intense blushing from Sam. Kankri grinned in amusement and kissed her cheek before she went to start breakfast.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. :3

            “Gam, you really sure you’re alright with me being out here helpin’ ya?”

 

            Gamzee turned his gaze down to the woman below him, her hands gripping the ladder underneath his feet. He gave her a lopsided grin, before removing the nails he held between his teeth.

 

            “Yeah, lil’ mama, it’s fine,” he assured her. He’d keep her safe.

 

            So why was (Y/n) at Gamzee’s house, in the worst part of town?

 

            Well, after a particularly bad storm the night before, a part of his roof had finally given in to age and lack of care, and finally collapsed. That had been a nice discovery in the morning. Since he couldn’t get anyone else out there, he finally broke down and asked (Y/n) if she’d help him repair his roof.

 

            He still wasn’t comfortable with her being in the part of town he lived at, but he really needed the help. He already had a mess to clean up inside, having to deal with it every time it stormed or even blew too hard was a bit much. She was mostly there in case he fell off the roof and to hand up supplies.

 

            “You know, you’re pretty crafty with your hands. I never thought of you as a carpenter,” (Y/n) hummed thoughtfully. Gamzee chuckled a little, moving another slate into place.

 

            “I’m not a carpenter—I just had to learn how to fix shit at an early age,” he replied, sticking the nails back between his teeth, moving one into place to start hammering down. “Though I will agree that I’m good with my hands.”

 

            “Of course you would, you pervert.”

 

            Gamzee flashed her a grin, before returning to the job at hand.

 

            They took a break for lunch, walking into town to eat and grab some more nails, since Gamzee ended up dropping half of them off the roof beforehand. Then it was back to finishing up the patch.

 

            Occasionally, a neighbor would pass by and shout up at Gamzee, who’d vaguely wave without looking, or a car would pass by, slowing down for a second then speeding back up. (Y/n) paid little mind to the street activity, more intent on making sure Gamzee didn’t fall. Not that she minded, really…the view was quite nice.

 

            ‘ _Dear Lord, I’m becoming the female version of my boyfriend,_ ’ (Y/n) thought with a slight smile, moving back a little as Gamzee finally climbed down.

 

            “Well, that should do it, for now at least. This house is such a piece of shit, though, it probably won’t matter in the future,” he hummed, tossing the tools and such onto the rickety porch.

 

            “It’s only until you can afford a new place. Or if you would ever agree into moving in with me,” (Y/n) smiled. Catching his look, she held up her hands in defense. “I know, I know, you can’t do that right now. But the offer stands.”

 

            Gamzee smiled and kissed the top of her head. “Yeah, I know. Thanks, lil’ mama.”

 

            “Always, Gam.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lookie, another naughty chapter~

            “You’re really okay with me staying the night?”

 

            “Yes, kitten. I’d rather you be here with me than out walking the streets at night.”

 

            “Just making sure, Gamz.”

 

            Gamzee chuckled a little, digging through his dresser drawers for something for (Y/n) to wear to bed. Of course, this was after he suggested she just wear nothing to bed at all. After she threw a shoe at him, he got to work finding something for her to wear. He straightened up, holding up a pretty old shirt. It was a black t-shirt with the Capricorn symbol on it.

 

            “This ought to fit ya.” He tossed the shirt over to her. She held it up and raised a brow.

 

            “Capricorn?”

 

            “Yeah. My birthday’s December 30th,” he hummed, pulling out a pair of sweatpants to wear. (Y/n) hummed, standing up from his bed to unbutton her pants. Gamzee stopped, staring a little in surprise. She noticed his look and fought the urge to smirk.

 

            “It’s not like it’s anything new for you. You’ve already seen it all,” she teased lightly, pushing off her jeans, revealing a cute pair of lacy black panties.

 

            “….you’re making it quite difficult to keep my hands to myself, kitten,” he stated, admiring her curvy form as she peeled off her shirt. (Y/n) merely hummed in reply, turning towards the bed to grab the t-shirt, all the while absently groping for her bra clasp. Gamzee’s fingers twitched and he dropped the sweatpants, moving without thought.

 

            His fingers covered hers, a quick movement unlatching her bra. She blinked and looked at him over her shoulder, her cheeks flushing a little bit. He gave her a naughty smirk, dipping his head to softly trail his lips against her bare shoulder and neck. A soft chuckle rolled from her throat.

 

            “Can’t keep your hands off me for five minutes, can you?” she teased.

 

            “Not when you’re flaunting this body in front of me,” he murmured, nipping at her neck and making her jump. “You drive me crazy, you know that? My naughty little kitten.”

 

            (Y/n) smiled, leaning into him a little as his fingers danced along her body, teasing her curves and hollows. She could feel him grinning against her skin, his hands sliding to her hips, fingers hooking onto the edge of her panties and rolling them down her thighs. As they fell around her ankles and she kicked them away, she tried a bold move and pressed back against Gamzee, making sure her backside pressed against his groin.

 

            A low growl was her reward and Gamzee sucked hard on her pulse in revenge, his fingers sneaking between her thighs to tease her slit. (Y/n) gasped, her back arching, her knees growing weak from the teasing of his nimble fingers.

 

            “Mm…Gamzee…” she murmured, reaching back to cup him through his jeans. He groaned lowly in her ear.

 

            “Naughty, naughty…” he rumbled huskily, but he pulled his hand away and stepped back. Slightly irked, (Y/n) turned to ask what he was doing. The next thing she knew, she was against the wall, her breasts pressed against the cold drywall, making her gasp. “Let’s try something _fun_.”

 

            “S-Sure,” she breathed, hearing him unzip and remove his jeans. There was a moment’s pause that was spent rolling on a condom, before his hands gripped her hips again. He kissed along her upper back and neck, scraping his teeth against her pounding pulse.

 

            “I think you’ll like this, lil’ mama,” Gamzee growled and with a single, smooth movement, he pushed inside of her, deeper than she remembered him reaching before.

 

            “Oh God!” she gasped, her nails digging into the walls and back arching in pleasure. Gamzee groaned deeply as her tight sheathe clenched around him. He thrust lightly, making sure he wasn’t hurting her, before he began a languid, almost lazy pace. Her soft moans and whimpers were like ambrosia, and he was a thirsty man.

 

            He tightened his grip on her hips and lifted her onto her tippy-toes, deepening his thrusts and quickening his pace. Listening to her moan his name, seeing her back arch and nails leave marks in the wall made him desperate for both of their releases. He leaned forward and sucked hard on her neck, making her mewl loudly and push her hips back into his.

 

            Hm…well that was a sexy reaction.

 

            He grinned and dragged his teeth against her throat, biting her just hard enough to leave a mark.

 

            Her toes curled, and her legs and buttocks flexed, a loud and throaty moan of his name leaving her lips as she orgasmed. The rhythmic clenching of her vaginal walls added the stimulation he needed to climax and he came with a deep groan, his grip bruising on her hips.

 

            “Mother… _fuck_ …”

 

            (Y/n) slumped against the wall, her legs quaking underneath her as the aftereffects of her orgasm slowly wore off, panting for air. Gamzee rested his forehead against her shoulder, catching his breath. He slowly pulled from her, making her twitch from sensitivity, and tossed the used condom in the nearby trashcan, cleaning himself up with a towel from his shower the night before.

 

            “Can you move, lil’ mama?”

 

            (Y/n) gave a breathless giggle, “No, not really. If I move my legs, I think they’ll give out from underneath me…”

 

            Gamzee chuckled and scooped her up easily, making her squeak and giggle again. He sat her on the bed and flopped down beside her, lying sideways on it. (Y/n) laid down and snuggled against him, neither caring about the sweat covering their bodies. He absently reached up and ran his fingers through her hair. He glanced down at her and noticed the growing bruises on her neck, which made him grin a little.

 

            “What’re you smirking about?” she asked, noticing it.

 

            “Nothing, nothing…”

 

            “…nothing, nothing my ass.”

 

            “Your ass, indeed. It’s quite nice.”

 

            “You’re lucky I love you.”

 

            “True that. Love you, too.”

 

            (Y/n) shook her head with a soft giggle, smiling as she laid her head onto his chest, listening to his heartbeat return to normal. Gamzee’s grin turned into a content smile as they laid there, naked as the day they were born.

 

            “You really are amazing, lil’ mama. You know that?” he hummed. (Y/n) chuckled softly, turning her head to kiss his neck.

 

            “If you say so, Gamz.”

 

            “I know so.”

 

            (Y/n) just smiled and snuggled into his chest.


	26. Chapter 26

            “You know, I’ve never really asked how old you are.”

            Gamzee opened one drowsy eye, peering at his girlfriend sitting prettily on her bed next to him. The moonlight shining in through her window illuminated her naked form, giving her a lovely glow.

            “Mm….no, I suppose not,” he drawled out, content and quite satisfied. She raised her brows expectantly, silently asking the question. He grinned lazily, “I’m twenty-six.”

            “Really?” (Y/n) was quite surprised. “I thought you were younger than that!”

            “Ha-ha! Nah, I’m twenty-six. You’re twenty-three, right?”

            “…. alright, how’d you know that?” she asked curiously.

            “I asked the right people.”

            “You asked Sam, didn’t you?” (Y/n) deadpanned. Gamzee laughed huskily, and winked at her.

            “Caught me.”

            (Y/n) poked his ribs, making him jump and lightly bat her hand away. (Y/n) grinned and stretched her arms over her head, purring when her back cracked. Gamzee watched, his eyes glittering a little as he took in the sight.

            “Keep looking like that, lil’ mama, and we’ll be going for round four,” he grinned wickedly, reaching over and tweaking a nipple. She squealed and slapped his hand, curling up a little with a glower, making him laugh.

            “You lecher!”

            “You love it.”

            (Y/n) growled playfully and pounced over him, biting lightly at his chest. He yelped and laughed, grabbing her and rolling with her. They wrestled for a good five minutes, tickling and pinching, squeals and giggles filling the room. He finally pinned her and nibbled at her neck, making her squirmed underneath him. “Ack, Gamzee!! That tickles!”

            “Keheh, good. Serves you right for attack me,” he growled, trying not to laugh at the same time. “Keep squirming, though, and you’ll be doing more than squealing.”

            “Oh my, what a dilemma,” she mocked, throwing her legs around his waist, making him grunt a little and flex to keep from falling on top of her.

            “You naughty little cat.”

            “You love it.”

            Gamezee grinned at her and she pulled him into a kiss, smiling as he settled between her thighs once again.

 

            (Y/n) gave a low groan as she leaned on the counter. She knew going that extra round the previous night had just been _asking_ for it, but god damn it, he could be persuasive. Her lower half ached something terrible, but she would so do it again.

            She smiled a little to herself and shook her head. What a man.

            The bell indicating the store door was opened rang and she made herself straighten up to address the potential customers. Something about the man moseying inside sent up red flags, but she dampened them down. (Y/n) forced a friendly smile.

            “Welcome to the Cat’s Meow, how can I help you?” she asked. The man glanced around almost without interest as he approached the counter. He was dressed in black jeans and a nice leather jacket, his dark hair neatly groomed. He would be handsome, if not for the harsh coldness in his gaze. It sent shivers down her spine.

            “….this where Makara, works?” he drawled, his voice deep and harsh. (Y/n) tensed a little bit—most of the time, when someone came by looking for Gamzee, they’d ask for him by his first name. And they already knew he worked there.

            “Erm….y-yes, but he’s not working today. Is there something you’re looking for?” she asked. His cold blue eyes locked on her form and he silently looked her over, making her feel self-conscious and nervous.

            “You his new piece of ass?”

            “ _Excuse_ you?”

            He sneered at her offended tone, “I asked ya a question, so answer me. You his girl?”

            “That’s none of your business. I’m going to have to ask you to leave,” (Y/n) frowned. She knew Disciple was in the office, so if it came to it, she could have her come help, but otherwise she was alone.

            “So ya are. Shame. You seem like a nice girl. Not really his type, though?” He rumbled, dragging his gaze over her form again. “Wonder what made him decide to go for a girl like you.”

            “ _Please. Leave._ ”

            He gave a cold smile and reached out toward her. She flinched back, but he was quicker, grabbing the back of her neck to pull her close. “Do me a favor, doll. Relay a message for me to Makara.”

            (Y/n) was stiff and silently panicking, his fingers were digging into the flesh of her neck.

            “Tell him that Mack looks forward to his coming back, yeah?”

            He let go of her neck and patted her cheek. “He’ll know what I meant. Have a good day, doll.”

            (Y/n) stay frozen as he left, the bell chiming merrily as he exited the store. Gamzee really hadn’t been joking about having enemies—this guy…he meant business. She slid down slowly until she sat on the floor, trying to get her nerves back together.

            She didn’t want to think about the implications of that message. Or what would happen if it wasn’t relayed….but she didn’t want to think about what would happen if she did give Gamzee the message.


End file.
